Chuva de Fogo
by Tharys
Summary: UA de Saint Seiya. Um trio de caçadores de recompensa precisa fazer seu serviço. Ação, um pouco de humor. Não tem YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

_ "Amigos ouvintes. Temos aqui mais um caso de assalto seguido de assassinato no centro da cidade. Uma loja de conveniências foi abordada por um grupo de jovens armados há cerca de meia hora atrás. Informações dizem que houve três feridos e uma jovem baleada na cabeça, esta veio a óbito na hora..."_

- Aonde este mundo vai parar? - Lamentou-se uma senhora atendente de um caixa. Passava as compras de um jovem enquanto ouvia o rádio.

- Não entendo o que esse tipo de gente tem na cabeça. – Respondeu seu cliente, ajeitando os pesados óculos de grau sobre a ponte do nariz.

- Seja lá o que for não é coisa boa. Cinco dólares (1).

O rapaz estava prestes a sacar a carteira para pagar-lhe quando foi puxado violentamente pela nuca. A senhora que o atendia saltou de susto quando viu um homem de rosto oculto ameaçar o rapaz com uma arma na cabeça. Um segundo homem, também mascarado, invadiu o estabelecimento e deu um tiro para cima:

- Pro chão!

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. Todos, com exceção dos homens armados e seu refém, jogaram-se contra o piso gelado. O clima de pânico fez com que alguns minutos se tornassem horas de desespero.

O dinheiro foi recolhido às pressas, e o pobre refém foi levado para fora do mercado. Pobre dele, se debatia como um peixe fora d'água quando atirado para dentro dum carro preto e levado embora. Horrorizados, algumas testemunhas saíram gritando, outras tantas entraram em choque e poucas tentaram entrar em contato com a polícia.

Duas... Três horas depois...

Nenhum sinal da dupla de bandidos; muito menos da pobre vítima que levaram consigo. Se ele tivesse um pouco de sorte, ainda estava vivo.

No entanto, dez minutos após o assalto...

- Conseguiram só isso? Não é à toa que estamos na miséria.

Dentro do carro preto, os assaltantes ouviam a reclamação de um terceiro.

- Queria o quê? Era só um mercadinho fuleiro,_ imbecille_!_ – _Xingou o moço de cabelos claros. – Devíamos ter assaltado aquele banco perto da praça, eu falei...

- _Te callas_! – O motorista, de cabelos escuros, resmungou. – Vê se não enche a minha orelha. Não foi idéia minha.

- Tem razão. Foi minha. – Um par de óculos quadrados jazia no chão do carro, junto a uma peruca curta. O terceiro agitou os longos cabelos louros, deixando-os cair sobre os ombros. – Da próxima vez não serei a vítima. Isso tira o meu brilho.

- Blábláblá... – Zombou o italiano. – Só serve pra isso. – De repente, sente seus cabelos sendo puxados por dedos firmes e uma língua quente e molhada tocar sua orelha de um modo que o fez arrepiar-se.

- Não sirvo só pra isso, _mio caro_... – Rindo-se, o loiro de cabelos longos largou seu companheiro e estirou-se no banco traseiro. – Shura, querido, quantas voltas já demos no quarteirão?

- Duas. – Respondeu-lhe o motorista, enquanto girava o volante.

- Ótimo. Vire a próxima esquerda e siga até o final da rua, e entre à direita. Precisamos despistá-los. – Enquanto falava, ia ensacando seus disfarces.

- _Maledetto_... – o rapaz que estava no banco de passageiro esfregou a orelha, num gesto irritado.

Alguns minutos depois estavam ao local que fora determinado. Ali abandonaram o carro (que era roubado) e trocaram de roupas. Assim que viraram a esquina, parecia um conjunto de amigos que passeavam sem preocupação.

E assim se passava mais um dia comum para aqueles três. Não tinham emprego, ou família; viviam juntos, e juntos "trabalhavam", um dia de cada vez. Nada sabiam sobre o amanhã, muito menos se preocupavam com ele.

- E então? – O italiano, apelidado de Máscara da Morte, empinou o queixo em direção ao loiro ao seu lado. – Aonde tá a vã?

O loiro deu uma risadinha baixa, enfeitada com um leve desdém.

- Em sua homenagem, no outro lado da cidade – Respondeu com a voz de veludo. Máscara da Morte iniciou sua torrente de palavrões outra vez. O moreno espanhol ao lado de Afrodite, Shura, prosseguia ao lado dos companheiros com o olhar fixo em algum ponto adiante. De longe era o mais sério de todos eles. Geralmente era quem guiava os carros roubados ou a vã que eles dividiam. Seu forte era a luta corporal, mas não deixava o manejo de armas de fogo a desejar.

Máscara da Morte não recebia seu apelido à toa. Era perito em assaltos e confrontos diretos em tiroteios, além de saber fazer emboscadas melhor que qualquer um. Fazia contatos diretos com as gangues locais.

O loiro ao seu lado, Afrodite, passava uma falsa imagem através de seu rosto bonito enquanto cantarolava distraído ao lado dos companheiros. Era responsável por induzir – e também seduzir – as pessoas segundo o plano da equipe. Também possuía um talento incrível com máquinas, conseguia penetrar facilmente qualquer sistema de defesa em poucos minutos. Preferia não combater de frente, e sim estar a dezenas de metros da vítima e mirar-lhe um rifle de longo alcance.

- Tá de brincadeira!

* * *

><p>Já na vã, Shura ia quieto na direção, Afrodite ia todo folgado no fundo do veículo e Máscara da Morte falava ao celular. Seu italiano, já difícil de entender, era pronunciado muito rapidamente. Com certeza era algum de seus contatos misteriosos.<p>

- Serviço? – Afrodite inclinou-se sobre o assento de Máscara, abraçando-o forçosamente. O italiano soltou-se dos braços relutantes do companheiro.

- Si. – Ele fechou o celular com um baque. – Tava demorando, cheguei a achar que a gente ia passar o resto da vida com merreca. – Meneou a cabeça negativamente ao ver Afrodite bater com entusiasmo as mãos pelo retrovisor.

- Quando? – Foi a voz baixa de Shura, que nem ao menos desviou o olhar.

Com um olhar meio misterioso e de brilho devasso, Máscara da Morte umedeceu os lábios antes de falar.

- Esta noite. Já me passaram o endereço. – Apoiou o cotovelo na janela aberta da vã. – Não pode passar de hoje; parece que é coisa metida com máfia, _tutta quella merda_, vocês sabem.

- Já tem um plano, mestre Mask? – Brincou Afrodite, novamente enroscando os braços ao redor do pescoço do italiano, que pareceu não se importar enquanto olhava fixamente para algum ponto à sua frente, ainda com aquele brilho estranho nos olhos.

* * *

><p>Eram 10h30, segundo o relógio digital de Máscara. Reunido a Shura e Afrodite, estavam situados no telhado de um prédio abandonado em frente a um edifício de médio porte, cinzento e escuro à falta de luz. No parapeito do terraço havia uma sombra longa e negra, comprida e estreita, com um brilho metálico em resposta à pouca claridade da lua. Afrodite estava inclinado sobre o pesado rifle de elite.<p>

- Consigo ver os capangas – disse ele, com apenas um dos olhos azuis aberto e colocado atrás de uma grossa lente em cruz.

Máscara terminava de virar um pequeno frasco de vodka e limpava com o polegar o que escorria pelo queixo.

- Acaba com eles. Sem chamar atenção.

Afrodite soltou uma exclamação irônica – claro, matar sete homens sem chamar atenção... Mas teve uma idéia. Ajeitou o corpo, deitando-se ao longo do concreto, posicionou melhor o cano do rifle, e a mira em cruz agora apontava, no alto de um poste, uma caixa de luz. Mordendo internamente o lábio inferior, puxou o gatilho. Fez-se uma escuridão geral após o estalido violento do projétil contra o metal pesado.

- Ah, moleque...! – Máscara não se conteve em sua excitação.

Os capangas mal pareceram se importar com a escuridão. Melhor. O primeiro tiro foi de encontro à nuca de um capanga desavisado, que tombou e sumiu no negrume. O segundo caiu com um balaço no peito, o terceiro teve o mesmo destino e por azar caiu do telhado. Em menos de um minuto todos os vigias estavam mortos.

Quase no mesmo instante em que o último homem tombou, Máscara estalou sua metralhadora de assalto, e Shura punha um rifle de curto alcance sobre o ombro. Afrodite apressou-se em guardar sua arma e tirou da grande bolsa de couro uma metralhadora como a de Máscara. Fez uma careta.

- Shura? – Chamou o italiano, que punha no canto da boca um palito de dente. Deixando de lado a própria arma, o moreno apanhou um pesado fuzil, alimentou-o com um pontiagudo gancho e o posicionou sobre o ombro. O gancho, preso a uma corda grossa, perfurou o alto do outro prédio após ser disparado. Shura amarrou a outra extremidade numa firme barra de chumbo; estava criada a ponte pela qual deslizaram até o outro prédio após estarem devidamente armados até os dentes.

Shura se encarregou de arrombar a primeira porta, e Máscara saiu na frente, elevando a metralhadora à altura dos olhos. Afrodite fez o mesmo, meio desgostoso, e Shura os seguiu, dando cobertura.

Atraídos pelo barulho da porta, alguns capangas armados surgiram, mas foram logo alvejados por um tiro perfeito de Máscara. O trio passou correndo antes que os corpos atingissem o chão. Não demoraram a alcançar uma sala escura, fortemente guardada por homens vestidos de preto que trocaram tiros com Máscara e Shura. Um tiro um pouco mais certeiro de Afrodite tombou um primeiro, e dois tiros consecutivos de Shura atravessaram o peito do segundo. Máscara cuidou dos demais.

- Afrodite, quando entrar, quero que pegue todos os dados possíveis a respeito de um "Escorpião Rei".

- Que nome mais...!

- Anda!

Um chute de Shura fez a porta ceder; a sala estava vazia, e a luz branca de um monitor de computador era a única fonte de luz do cômodo. Antes de qualquer coisa, Máscara postou-se junto à janela, verificando a presença de mais vigias. Shura permaneceu no lado de fora, montando a guarda. Afrodite sentou-se em frente ao computador e dançou os dedos sobre o teclado com uma agilidade anormal! Os grandes olhos azuis nem piscavam.

- _Arri_, anda, anda!

- Calma, quase lá... – a mandíbula de Afrodite deslocou por um instante, e em seguida ele tirou do próprio bolso um _pendrive_ e enfiou-o no gabinete do computador. – _Shit!_ Bloquearam, mas beleza, eu já consigo.

Máscara quase sapateava no lugar onde estava, olhava ora para Afrodite, ora para a janela e ora para Shura. Uma levíssima exclamação do sueco indicou o sucesso do procedimento, e o italiano suspirou com alívio ao puxar o _pendrive_ de volta. Porém, no mesmo instante, ouviram Shura xingar baixo e disparar em direção ao corredor. Máscara disparou para fora e ajoelhou-se para mirar melhor a tangente de homens armados que surgia. Não viu Afrodite sair da sala, mas tinham que fugir dali, e rápido!

- Vamos, Shura! – sussurrou para o companheiro, que havia se protegido atrás de um grande vaso de cerâmica. – Na minha frente, quando eu disser três.

- Um...

Alguns tiros derrubaram três homens, e vinham mais. Um tiro passou raspando pelo ombro de Máscara. Este se levantou, alvejando mais outro na perna.

- Dois...!

Desta vez, apontou o cano da metralhadora para cima, acertou todas as lâmpadas num raio de três metros. As fagulhas confundiram os capangas, que abriram caminho para a esquerda.

- Três!

Num arranque, Shura seguiu Máscara pelo caminho, imitando o companheiro ao levantar o braço para proteger o rosto das farpas. Assim que os homens se deram conta, os fugitivos despencavam pelas escadas de serviço abaixo. Com Shura em sua frente, Máscara trocava tiros com os capangas que estavam uns vinte degraus acima; os tiros ricocheteavam nas grades com estalidos metálicos.

Ao mesmo tempo jogaram-se contra a porta de saída quando a alcançaram. Na rua, correram para procurar abrigo, mas o carro que antes eles haviam tomado para o crime virou a esquina com velocidade, e parou levantando poeira ao lado deles. O motorista chutou a porta do passageiro e gritou para que entrassem.

Os capangas logo chegaram à porta, e viram o carro prateado desaparecer ao final da rua estreita. Gritaram entre si ordens para perseguição, mas àquela altura, nenhum sinal dos invasores.

* * *

><p>- Pensei que tinha morrido finalmente! – Ironizou Máscara, segurando-se firme no painel do carro enquanto o motorista enfiava o pé no acelerador.<p>

- Confessa, ia ficar com saudades! – Afrodite sorria enquanto girava o volante para a esquerda. Máscara se segurou, e Shura quase foi lançado contra a parede do carro. – Saí pela janela, não tinha ninguém de vigia. – Inclinou o câmbio do veículo. – Foi muito fácil.

Máscara riu ironicamente.

- Cês tão bem? – O motorista olhou de esguelha para Máscara, e em seguida espiou o retrovisor para ver Shura.

- Tranqüilo. – O italiano começou a remexer nos bolsos, à procura de alguma coisa.

- Também. – O espanhol espanava dos cabelos negros o resto de poeira e cacos de vidro.

- Afrodite, quero que vá pra esse endereço – Máscara mostrou um papel, mas leu-o em voz alta. – Te mostro o caminho, continua em frente.

Durante uns cinco minutos, o carro prateado circulou pela cidade, até parar em frente a um terreno baldio, mais escuro que o próprio céu sem estrelas. Não havia o menor ruído, e aparentemente o poste mais próximo tinha suas lâmpadas quebradas. Assim que o carro estacionou Máscara da Morte saltou do carro, pondo automaticamente a mão sobre a metralhadora que estava presa em seu cinto. Fez sinal em silêncio para que Shura saísse do carro, mas que montasse guarda ali mesmo. Ninguém deveria entrar ou sair do local antes que ele chegasse. E, se demorasse mais que quatro minutos, Shura deveria ir embora com Afrodite; provavelmente estaria morto.

Deu um tapinha no capô do carro e se afastou.

Penetrou na escuridão densa ainda com a mão sobre a arma, ouvia apenas os ruídos de seus próprios passos sobre a terra seca. Máscara estreitava os olhos para tentar visualizar melhor, mas não teve muito sucesso; no entanto, acenderam-se à sua frente duas luzes brancas, muito fortes e doloridas contra a pupila dilatada do italiano.

Assim que os olhos se acostumaram, Máscara pôde ver a silhueta de um homem gigantesco recortada contra a forte luz dos faróis de um carro tão grande quanto ele.

- E então? – A voz grave e meio arrastada dissipou o silêncio. Outro ruído metálico – o de uma arma estalando – alertou Máscara da Morte, que apertou com força o punho da metralhadora que trazia consigo.

- Está comigo. – O italiano manteve a voz firme, não se deixou intimidar, e manteve o queixo erguido. Com a mão livre alcançou o bolso traseiro da calça, tirou dele o _pendrive_ de Afrodite e estendeu-o a certa distância do homenzarrão. Questão de segurança.

O outro percebeu a atitude de Máscara e com um gesto ordenou que o capanga, logo atrás dele, abaixasse a arma. Ruídos rápidos indicaram outro capanga que, parando à luz dos faróis, parecia estar segurando uma caixa de tamanho médio. Uma maleta.

No instante em que Máscara entregou o _pendrive_ na mão do grandalhão, a maleta tombou aos seus pés. Rapidamente apanhou-a, deu um aceno de cabeça para os capangas, mas não lhes deu as costas.

- Se estiver errado... – a voz, que mais parecia um rosnado, quebrou o silêncio, seguida do motor do carro que foi ligado. – Sabemos onde te encontrar.

- Foi bom fazer negócio com vocês – ironizou Máscara, apertando novamente o punho da metralhadora quando os capangas novamente apontaram-lhe as armas. O grandão rapidamente se afastou e entrou no carro, acelerou para cima do italiano, deu ré para manobrar e em seguida saiu para o meio do escuro. Os capangas, recuando ainda com as armas em punho, entraram em um segundo carro e foram embora.

Máscara da Morte respirou pela primeira vez, antes de dar uma risadinha quase histérica. Em passos largos e até gingando o corpo, deu meia volta em direção ao carro prateado onde seus companheiros o esperavam com ansiedade.

_Continua_

**N/A:** Ok, digamos que não é bem minha especialidade, mas como vem me dando uma vontade _disgramada_ de escrever sobre ação, armas, aí está. Algumas cenas de ação, como uma que descrevi aqui, serão baseadas num jogo que encontrei, e que gostei muito. Espero que dê certo, e espero que gostem!

(1)Cerca de R$ 8,31.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II – _Um dia razoavelmente comum_

Como de costume, o quarto estava totalmente escuro. O que era óbvio, pois Afrodite punha sobre os olhos uma charmosa máscara de almofadinha, de estampa florida, na hora de dormir. Apertou os olhos quando puxou a máscara, deixando aos poucos a claridade da janela penetrar suas delicadas retinas e íris cor do céu.

A segunda sensação do dia foi uma dor de cabeça "do cão". Afrodite passou as mãos pelos cabelos meio bagunçados, piscando duro e apertando a ponte do nariz.

O motivo da ressaca foi a comemoração da noite anterior. Depois de uma negociação bem sucedida, Máscara da Morte, seu parceiro, fez questão de comprar umas garrafas de um bom vinho. Shura concordou com a idéia, e deu no que deu. Afrodite previa que, assim que levantasse, encontrasse cada um estirado num sofá babando nas almofadas e abraçados a um litro de vinho quase vazio.

Foi exatamente isso.

Shura estava completamente largado no sofá próximo à porta, com as pernas meio arqueadas e o cabelo negro completamente revolto; Máscara estava deitado de bruços no outro sofá, tinha a estampa da almofada com a saliva que escorria da boca aberta.

Afrodite abafou um riso com as costas da mão; deu as costas para ir à cozinha.

O primeiro a acordar foi Shura, que apareceu na cozinha com uma cara tão fechada que assustava. O sueco lhe serviu uma xícara do café que prepara pouco antes. Murmurou um bom dia ininteligível e se sentou. Mas não reclamou, ao contrário de Máscara da Morte que, quando acordou, já chegou xingando a dor de cabeça e o café amargo.

- Você não é o único de ressaca, meu amor. – Replicou Afrodite, com o queixo apoiado na mão, numa típica pose de tédio. – Na próxima vez você faz o café, se tá tão ruim. – O italiano não respondeu, apenas se sentou e se entreteve mexendo nos próprios cabelos e fazendo uma bela maçaroca.

Shura se levantou de repente, pousou a xícara vazia sobre a mesa e saiu da cozinha. Afrodite deu uma risadinha, dando um olhar de soslaio para Máscara da Morte.

- Meu café é milagroso, 'cê viu?

Máscara da Morte bufou, balançando negativamente a cabeça. Fez uma careta exagerada ao engolir outro gole do café. Abandonou a xícara assim como fez Shura, e anunciou que tomaria um banho. Acertou um leve tapa na nuca de Afrodite quando ele comentou que catinga de ressaca não era nada fácil.

- Êh... – O sueco mordeu a ponta da unha do dedão. – A louça sobrou pra mim.

-x-

Máscara saiu do banheiro fumegante depois de uns vinte minutos. Veio pelo corredor vestindo uma camiseta preta por cima da cabeça.

- Aleluia! – Afrodite surgiu por trás dele, com as mãos estendidas e com uma toalha felpuda pendurada no ombro – A coisa devia 'tá feia, pra ter demorado... – Ele riu, evitando ser acertado por um golpe de toalha vindo de Mask. Ao passar por ele, enroscou de brincadeira a toalha ao redor do pescoço do italiano e o puxou, rindo bem perto da orelha dele: - Bem melhor assim, cheiroso... – e mais uma vez se esquivou, fechando a porta antes que Mask revidasse.

- Argh! – Máscara da Morte esfregou a orelha com força, quase a deixando vermelha feito pimenta. Não mais que o próprio rosto. Chutou a porta fechada, fingindo nem sentir uma dor latejante no polegar.

Ao passar pela sala, encontrou Shura entretido num jogo de dardos. Não se espantou ao ver o tabuleiro do outro lado da sala quase destroçado, principalmente no alvo do meio. Mask sentou-se largado no sofá, olhando fixo para o tabuleiro, que era sempre alvejado na área central; estava novamente pensativo.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Shura, sem desviar o olhar do jogo. Máscara olhou-o por um instante, como quem nunca ouvira o espanhol falando, e voltava a fitar o tabuleiro.

- Não, nem é nada.

- Fala aí. – Dando um passo pra trás, Shura lançou outro dardo.

- É que... Eu achei muito... _Fácil_, ontem. – Mask passou os dedos entre os cabelos molhados, espetando-os para trás.

- Idem – Shura lançou o último dado e deu outro passo para trás, apoiando-se de ombro na estante, de frente para Mask.

O italiano coçou a barba recém-feita olhando para a expressão indecifrável de Shura. O espanhol, enfim, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, inclinou-se para frente e afastou-se da estante. Jogou-se no outro sofá, pescou o controle da TV entre as almofadas. Máscara bocejava de puro tédio enquanto Shura trocava furiosamente de canal.

Um tempo depois, Afrodite apareceu na sala pendurado no batente da porta. A pele das bochechas estava rosada, os olhos azuis brilhando; e um cacho escuro e úmido escapava da toalha enroscada no alto de sua cabeça como um turbante.

- Não temos o que fazer hoje, né? – Recebeu um aceno negativo de Mask. Afrodite mordeu internamente a boca. – Vamos sair? Sei lá, faz o maior tempo que...

Mask ia resmungar alguma coisa, mas no mesmo instante Shura desligou a TV e jogou o controle remoto entre as almofadas. Não havia muita escapatória – aliás, nem era má idéia.

- Vamos lá.

-x-

O local estava cheio, como sempre; havia uma fila razoável ao lado de fora. Dois seguranças corpulentos barravam a porta acompanhando um ruivo alto e magricela, cheio de piercings, que recebia o dinheiro das entradas. Os olhos escuros dele se desviaram e brilharam ao ver o trio de figuras que vinha a ele.

À direita vinha um moreno alto, vestindo uma displicente camisa azul escuro por cima de uma camiseta branca de estampa simples, que colava no corpo forte. Caía de comprido sobre a calça Jeans preta e rasgada nos joelhos, e nos pés um simples par de tênis velhos. O cabelo negro estava arrepiado e ainda apresentava um brilho úmido de gel; sobre o peito havia uma corrente grossa presa por um cadeado que servia de "pingente", e outra corrente pendia do cós da calça até o bolso meio desfiado.

No meio vinha um homem quase tão alto quanto o moreno; tinha os cabelos castanhos penteados para trás, e um par de óculos de marca acentuava seu ar soberbo. Vestia um blazer negro aberto e amarrotado na altura do quadril, uma vez que o moço tinha as mãos nos bolsos. Por baixo, uma camisa azul clara aberta até o peito; a calça também era escura, e combinava com o sapato preto lustroso. Quem o visse pensaria num perfeito mafioso, ainda mais pelo modo como levava o cigarro no canto dos lábios.

O último vinha à esquerda, andando numa leveza quase graciosa. Vestia uma blusa escura de gorro, que cobria parte do seu rosto. Algumas ondas douradas de seus cabelos pendiam para fora da touca; seus olhos, quase infantis, davam um ar angelical àquele rosto bonito. Assim como os companheiros, vinha de calça jeans – a um estilo que marcasse seu corpo de forma quase sensual; botas discretas concluíam o visual.

Voltando ao tempo normal, o ruivo na entrada sorriu ao ver o grupo se aproximar. Os conhecia de longa data; mas nada muito relevante para a nossa história.

- Boa noite, Phill! – O loiro que estava de capuz sorriu, cumprimentando. A forte luz de neon acentuava a beleza de seu rosto, já maquiado discretamente.

- E aí, rapaziada! – Phill estendeu a mão cheia de anéis para trocar tapas com os recém chegados.

Era possível ouvir a música dali da entrada. Mesmo as vaias da longa fila não podiam encobrir o som.

- Libera pra gente? – O rapaz do meio tirou os óculos e mastigou a ponta do cigarro.

- Opa! - O ruivo abriu espaço entre os seguranças armários e em seguida tentou conter a gritaria da fila dos pagantes. Enquanto isso, o trio já entrava na casa.

O ambiente estava lotado; o zumbido de várias vozes simultâneas era abafado pela música eletrônica. Um corredor longo os levava a uma escada que dava para um grande salão.

Afrodite, o moço loiro, segurou-se no corrimão e inclinou-se. A música parecia sacudi-lo por dentro; o calor daquela concentração de pessoas mesclava-se ao frio da fumaça de gelo seco que caía do teto. As luzes rodopiavam vindas de cima, cruzando-se, ora iluminando as pessoas lá embaixo, ora atingindo um antigo – mas famoso – globo de espelhos que girava no centro.

Esse misto de sensações cresceu dentro de Afrodite, deixando sua pele branca arrepiada, e pulsando assim como as ondas de som que se chocavam com seu corpo.

- Hoje tá bom, hein! – Olhou para trás de si e não viu ninguém. Os rapazes foram cada um para um canto. – Ê, caramba! – Afrodite bufou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Lançou mais um olhar para a pista e falou para si mesmo: - Eu vou é dançar.

Desceu os degraus já movimentando de leve o corpo.A música estava mudando e, assim que Afrodite meteu-se entre as pessoas, no meio daquela confluência de calores e cheiros, uma melodia eletrônica com ritmo de rap começou. O loiro agarrou as bordas da jaqueta, apenas balançando o corpo. Sentia a batida passar por seus poros, misturando-se na corrente sanguínea e marcando o compasso do seu coração.

Em segundos seus pés começaram a deslizar num movimento gracioso e complexo. Aos poucos movia o tronco, os braços e os quadris numa harmonia sensual; e as pessoas abriram um espaço para ele. Afrodite lançava olhares para o mais próximos, e seu ritmo atraía as pessoas.

E a batida que pulsava em si era quase como um respiro. E o arquear de seus braços e pernas, o balançar dos quadris e sua atitude o faziam cada vez mais sensual. Afrodite sentia sobre si uma aura erótica, uma adrenalina pulsante. Ao mesmo tempo em que beirava à feminilidade, algo em seus olhos, e em seus passos e gestos agressivos atraíam as moças para frente da roda. Batiam palmas.

Com gestos afetados, abriu a blusa e jogou-a para um lugar qualquer; mostrava uma camiseta branca e colada em seu corpo perfeito, destacando-se uma gola em "v" que exibia seu peitoral. Em seguida, Afrodite puxou uma das garotas para o meio. Ela pareceu intimidada, mas a energia envolvente do loiro a desprendeu, e as pessoas ao redor gritavam mais e mais...

_I say: Ayooh_

_ I'm tired using technology...Why don't you sit down on top of me?_

De longe, sentado junto ao balcão do bar, estava Mascara da Morte, que dali só podia ver o amontoado de pessoas. Porém, tinha noção dos motivos da gritaria histérica. E sua noção veio correndo afobada entre as pessoas enquanto era aclamado.

Afrodite soltou um uivo de adrenalina assim que sentou, a uns dois bancos de distância de Mask. A pele brilhava de suor na testa, nos braços e no peito. Virou-se ao ver o companheiro, e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Adoro essa música! - Afastou o cabelo da testa úmida. Pediu um _drink_, e de repente quase caiu para trás ao ser abarcado no pescoço por uma garota exaltada e muito peculiar, cujos cabelos artificialmente verdes chamavam a atenção. Era uma das garotas com quem Afrodite se atracara na pista de dança.

- Você dança muito, gato! – Disse ela com uma voz estridente, tentando sobrepor-se ao som. Afrodite sorriu para ela de um jeito muito sedutor; Mask nunca havia visto!

- Imagina, claro que não – Afrodite respondeu. Seu sorriso se abriu quando a mão da garota deslizou por seu peito suado e – de propósito ou não – esbarrou em sua coxa. Mas ela começou a espiar sobre o ombro e alegou ter de ir.

- A gente se vê, gato! – Piscou para ele e se afastou. Mask, ali de espectador, surpreendeu-se mais uma vez ao ver Afrodite olhando-a com um brilho quase predativo nos olhos.

Assim que a garota sumiu na multidão, Afrodite suspirou e virou-se, e olhou Mask como se acabasse de vê-lo lá. Sorriu para ele como uma criança pega em flagrante. Mask serviu-se de um gole de seu drink antes de cutucar:

- Achei que não gostava da fruta.

Afrodite arqueou as sobrancelhas e apoiou o cotovelo no balcão com o rosto na palma da mão. Mordia a unha do dedo mínimo quando lançou um olhar para Mask e respondeu:

- Quem disse que não? – E recebeu o _drink_ que pedira há pouco.

Isso sim era algo que não se via todo dia!

Mask só desviou o olhar espantado ao ver uma morena passando por ele, rebolando em seu vestido colado. Largou o copo vazio no balão, apagou o cigarro com os dedos e se levantou. "Paga aí pra mim", disse pra Afrodite e se afastou. O loiro vaiou, antes de ocupar a cadeira do amigo com os pés. Pediu outro _drink_ e ficou mexendo nos cabelos enquanto passava os olhos pela multidão.

Lá do outro lado, de relance, localizou Shura. Este estava encostado na parede, enroscado nos braços de uma moça loira, pequena perto dele. Afrodite deu um sorrisinho – era difícil Shura se engalfinhar assim com alguém, ainda mais em público.

O mesmo não acontecia com Mask. O italiano passou o resto da noite aos cantos com a morena que o atraíra; vez ou outra Afrodite, enquanto dançava, via os dois tão enroscados que mal se podia saber o que era de quem.

Devia ser perto das cinco da manhã quando Afrodite, esgotado, resolveu ir esperar na vã.

Ao sair, estremeceu com a brisa fria da madrugada em contato com sua pele quente e suada. Acostumou os olhos às luzes dos postes, e então reparou que, encostados no capô da vã, estava Shura e a garota loira. Ele parecia falar algo no ouvido dela, pois tinha a cabeça abaixada; o cabelo loiro da moça caía-lhe sobre o rosto, e Afrodite não pode vê-la bem. O que ele percebeu foi que estava estragando a alegria de alguém, sem querer.

Tentou fazer silêncio, sair de fininho e dar a volta na vã, mas Shura já o fitava com seus olhos vivamente verdes. Afrodite tentou lançar um olhar de "foi mal", mas o espanhol afastou o rosto em direção ao da moça. Deu-lhe um selinho demorado, seguido de um olhar intenso e carinhoso que era completamente estranho em Shura.

Taí outra coisa que não se via todo dia!

Afrodite caminhou até a traseira da vã para não atrapalhar mais. O frio o fizera lembrar-se da blusa que arrancara de si lá dentro. Abraçou o próprio corpo, xingando a si mesmo sozinho.

Assim que viu a moça loira se afastar dali, Afrodite viu-se mais à vontade para entrar no veículo. Estava congelando!

E Shura voltou a seu estado quieto e impenetrável. Afrodite aproximou-se dele, esfregando as mãos.

- Esfriou, né? - Encostou-se na porta. Shura encaixou a chave na trava e rodou-a.

- Sua jaqueta – resmungou ele.

- Ah, perdi lá dentro. – Afrodite deu um sorriso amarelo. Afastou-se para Shura abrir a porta, e então viu sua blusa lá dentro, no banco dianteiro.

- Jogou em mim. – O espanhol apanhou o agasalho e empurrou-o sem força contra Afrodite, que vacilou um passo.

- Ah,sério? Tô ficando bom nisso! – Riu de si mesmo enquanto vestia a blusa junto com o capuz.

Nesse instante, algo barulhento se aproximava deles. Mask vinha com a garota morena, empurrando-a agressivamente contra a traseira da vã. As mãos da moça se enroscavam nos cabelos castanhos do italiano, e este metia uma das mãos embaixo do vestido curto dela.

- Bom, acho que vamos levar mais uma pra casa, né? – Afrodite pôs as mãos nos bolsos, dando a volta na vã pela frente para acessar o banco de carona. Shura, calado, sentou-se no banco do motorista, fechou a porta com um tranco e ligou o motor. Riu baixinho quando Mask o xingou pela baforada de fumaça vinda do escapamento. Não deram dois segundos e o italiano trouxe a morena para o banco de trás. Shura deu a partida de vez.

-x-

O caminho para casa foi difícil. Por incrível que pareça, a vã era sacudida com força, e às vezes o pé de alguém acertava Shura ou Afrodite no rosto, apesar do espaço.

- Ei, "azulzinho", sossega! – Xingou Afrodite ao sentir seu banco chutado pela milésima vez. Olhou feio por cima do ombro, a tempo de ver a mão grosseira de Mask bolinar o seio farto da morena por cima da renda do sutiã. Sua outra mão puxava a coxa roliça em volta da própria cintura. Ambos enroscavam as línguas em beijos vulgares e molhados.

Afrodite virou-se para frente, rolando os olhos nas órbitas. Queria descontar em alguém.

- Que beleza! – Ironizou. Pôs os pés sobre o painel do veículo. – Devia ter trazido a sua também, Shura, aí sim ia ficar melhor!

Shura não respondeu, mas pareceu angustiado. Afrodite baixou o vidro e apoiou o cotovelo, olhando para fora. Contou mentalmente ao sentir mais chutes em seu assento.

Ainda era escuro quando chegaram em casa. Máscara se trancou com a morena dentro do próprio quarto. Pelo menos o barulho era abafado, comentou Afrodite, ainda meio aborrecido.

De repente, o celular de Mask, que jazia sobre a mesa, começou a tocar.

-x-

No quarto, a morena apertava a cabeça de Mask contra os seios despidos e arfava com os beijos dele. O dorso do italiano também estava nu, e tinha marcas vermelhas de arranhões nos ombros e costas.

Abraçando-a cintura, Mask ergueu-a sobre si para sugar a boca ávida e sentá-la sobre seu colo latejante. As mãos da morena puxavam impaciente o cós da calça do italiano, chamando e pedindo por ele com uma voz erótica e urgente.

Mask novamente deitou-a entre os lençóis, e saboreou os entre os seios da morena enquanto tentava livrar-se das calças. Começou a descer a boca pela pele jambo, beliscava as coxas da morena e esta gemia mais alto e balançava os cachos negros úmidos de suor.

Nisso a porta se escancarou e Afrodite irrompeu em meio à claridão que invadia o quarto:

- Telefoooone! – Sacudiu o aparelho no ar. Mask virou-se para fuzilá-lo:

- FILHO DE UMA...!

Afrodite jogou o celular para ele e saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Sorria por dentro, embora soubesse que foi uma sacanagem de sua parte.

Pouco depois, Mask saiu com a maior cara de desagrado do mundo. A morena, com uma cara não muito diferente, saiu do quarto desamassando o vestido que usava. Afrodite a guiou até a saída, tentando fazer a melhor cara de anjo que podia.

- E então? – O loiro voltou à cozinha, meio cauteloso. Viu que Mask tragava um de seus cigarros como uma Maria-fumaça.

Shura estava na cozinha também, recostado na pia e de braços cruzados sobre o peito. Também encarava Mask.

O italiano mastigava o cigarro e o tirou da boca. Soltou a fumaça sem pressa pelas narinas. Ergue o queixo, lançando aquele olhar devasso para os demais.

- Temos trabalho para fazer.

_Continua_

N/A: Tenho a impressão de que este capítulo está curto. Deve ter ficado. Não sei.

Também espero que gostem das cenas, e, por favor – não pulem as descrições! São essenciais, além de úteis para o cérebro. –n

Tenie-chan, agradeço pelo apoio e pela curiosidade! E eu te disse – pode concordar comigo –que o Dido não ficou lá essas coisas. Mas, se precisar, sabe como conter a hemorragia (piada interna).

Até a próxima!

Ps: Tenie, essa Tashinha... você verá. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

O carro estacionou devagar ao lado da calçada. Mal os pneus pararam de rodar e Máscara da Morte saltou do veículo. Tragou o cigarro até a ponta flamejar e o jogou fora.

Afrodite desceu depois dele, olhando instintivamente para os lados. Atrás dele vinha Shura, que puxava para cima a gola aberta do sobretudo.

Pararam em frente a um bar muito requintado, com direito a garçons em trajes de gala e clientes pomposos e ricos.

Um dos garçons abriu a reluzente porta de vidro para que o trio entrasse; muitos olhares desviaram-se para eles, não suficientemente discretos, para depois voltar às suas distrações. Apenas um par de olhos os fitava de longe, do fundo da ala dos fumantes. Mask dirigiu-se àquela mesa, afastada dos demais, com Afrodite e Shura às suas costas.

O homem levantou-se. Usava um terno cinzento impecável, com uma camisa branca por baixo do paletó engomado. Era bem alto, tinha os ombros largos e os cabelos castanho-claro caindo ao longo das costas. O olhar verde pululava em cada um dos rapazes à sua frente; a boca era uma perfeita linha rígida até cumprimentá-los.

- Sabia que viria. Mask – Estendeu a mão para o italiano, que a apertou como se quisesse quebrar-lhe os dedos.

- Hum – Mask acenou com a cabeça. – Já que pediu, eu "trouxe eles". Shura – O moreno alto atrás dele trocou um silencioso aperto de mãos com o homem que os recebera – e Afrodite. – O loiro adiantou-se e, contradizendo sua aparência frágil, deu um vigoroso aperto de mão.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. Podem me chamar de Kanon. Mask já me conhece.

- Não que isso seja um prazer – zombou o italiano, pondo as mãos nos bolsos dianteiros da calça jeans, com os polegares para fora.

Kanon continuou a fitá-los.

- Podem sentar-se? Por favor. – Ele gesticulou com a mão em direção à mesa onde estava. Mask foi o primeiro; puxou uma das cadeiras que estava desocupada ao lado de Kanon e colocou-a na quina da mesa. Sentou-se. Novos olhares os fitavam. Afrodite sentou-se normalmente, arqueando as sobrancelhas pela atitude de Mask. Shura sentou-se no canto, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa com uma expressão muito entediada.

Kanon fez o mesmo e sentou-se, apoiando as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa.

- E então? – Mask puxou do bolso um cigarro.

- Vim por causa "dele" – Kanon baixou o rosto e fitou Mask com um olhar sério.

- "Ele"? - Afrodite perguntou sem saber.

- Chiu! – Mask foi ríspido. Ignorou a careta de Afrodite. – O que tem "ele"?

- Mandou vir atrás de vocês.

- Interessante. – Máscara brincou com o cigarro nos dedos. – Shura, tem fogo?

O moreno que até então estava silencioso abriu uma aba do sobretudo e tirou um isqueiro para Mask. O brilho metálico do tambor prateado de uma pistola reluziu por baixo do pano. Mask acendeu o cigarro e largou o isqueiro sobre a mesa.

- O que dizia?

- "Ele" diz que precisa dos melhores. – Kanon prosseguiu. Baixou o rosto até ocultar os lábios com as mãos cruzadas apoiadas nos cotovelos. – "Ele" falou de vocês, e conseguimos o seu número – acenou com a cabeça para o lado de Mask.

O italiano deu uma risada debochada.

- Os melhores, claro, claro – jogou o cigarro para o canto da boca. – Diz aí, tem dedo seu nisso aí, não tem não?

O olhar de Kanon desviou e um ligeiro sorriso brincou em seus lábios antes de sumir completamente.

- Muito bom – Desta vez, deu um sorriso irônico discreto. – Muito esperto, como sempre...

- Não me enrola – Mask se inclinou sobre a mesa sem levantar-se. Kanon não vacilou um músculo diante o gesto intimidador do italiano. – Cê sabe das coisas melhor do que. Quem manda _en quella merda_ é o pai dele, e você sabe...

- Está morto. – Kanon lançou um olhar grave. O silêncio reinou naquela mesa, e só era possível ouvir o burburinho e as risadinhas dos outros clientes. Mask fitou o homem à sua frente sem piscar, quase deixando o cigarro cair.

- Tá brincando.

Kanon balançou negativamente a cabeça, traçando novamente aquela linha rígida com os lábios.

- Um atentado. Uma negociação que não deu certo. – Falou num tom tão baixo e sério que transmitiu a idéia de ser um assunto que devia ser tratado ali. Mask estralou os dedos e voltou a apoiar as costas no encosto da cadeira. Trincou a mandíbula.

Kanon prosseguiu.

- Agora, "ele" tá no poder.

- É muito novo. – Debochou Mask, tentando quebrar a tensão. - Não tem nem pelo na cara, o que ele vai fazer com uma máf...

Kanon pigarreou, interrompendo o italiano.

- Como eu ia dizendo – lançou um olhar de aviso a Mask. – "Ele" pediu para que eu os testasse.

- Test...?

Mask parou com a boca entreaberta; riu, e deu um tapa animado na mesa, fazendo barulho.

- Espera! – Afrodite franzia as sobrancelhas. – Alguém pode explicar? Por favor? - Usou um tom muito irônico na última frase, e em seguida apoiou furioso os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Ao seu lado, Shura dava um breve aceno enquanto tamborilava os dedos.

Kanon rolou lentamente os olhos verdes para o loiro. Pôs a mão por baixo do paletó – Shura pareceu despertar, pois num instante segurava o punho da arma sob o sobretudo. Máscara rosnou para ele um "calma" baixo. Kanon não se interrompeu, e tirou do bolso um objeto prateado que fez Afrodite soltar uma exclamação inaudível.

- Acho que era de vocês – Kanon deixou o _pen drive_ no centro da mesa. – Bom saber que a segurança precisa de reforço. Foi você quem invadiu o sistema? – Kanon ergueu o queixo acima das próprias mãos cruzadas; dirigia-se a Afrodite. Este gaguejou, vacilou um pouco ao desviar os orbes azuis-piscina e acenou rapidamente a cabeça. Kanon deu um sorrisinho.

- Ei, moças – interrompeu Mask, que acendia outro cigarro. – Não é hora da novela. – Ignorou Afrodite, que o fuzilou novamente com os olhos. – Não era mais fácil ter chamado a gente que nem agora?

Kanon deu de ombros.

- Mask. – Kanon ignorou a pergunta. – A proposta é que vocês entrem para a nossa equipe.

Um segundo grande silêncio pousou sobre aquela mesa. Mask , que até o momento se inclinava para a frente, voltou a largar-se na cadeira com um sorrisinho descaradamente irônico.

- Tá.

- E então? Façamos o acordo?

- Claro. Quanto ganho pela minha cabeça?

- Mask, não esqueça que ainda estamos em débito. Achou que salvar sua vida seria tão barato?

- O que...

Kanon novamente pôs a mão dentro do paletó e soltou sobre a mesa um pedaço de papel. – Neste endereço, às oito horas. Coisa simples. Posso contar com vocês?

Mask lançou um olhar de esguelha. Afrodite olhava do papel para Mask, e de volta para o papel, parecendo meio ansioso. Shura, que havia subido a gola do sobretudo até o nariz, concordou com um aceno. O italiano, então, esticou o braço e apanhou o papel sem dizer mais nada.

-x-

- O.K., acabamos de sair de um restaurante muito caro, e um cara falou um monte de coisa que eu não entendi droga nenhuma. – Afrodite estava no banco do fundo da vã, esgueirado entre os bancos da frente. – Alguém pode explicar? Mask!

Mask vinha no caminho analisando o pedaço de papel. Conhecia aquele lugar; era uma estrada abandonada que terminava na estrada principal, ao noroeste da cidade. Aquele lugar era conhecido – dentro das máfias, é claro – por ser uma região de grande escoamento de produtos do mercado negro. Era nisso em que estavam se metendo agora?

Não podia nem recusar. Como Kanon havia dito, Mask lhes devia alguma coisa; e se fosse pensar... Eles o acharam muito facilmente. Ou seja, sem chance de fugir! Merda! O italiano fechava a cara e olhava paranóico para o retrovisor, verificando se não havia ninguém atrás deles. Sobressaltou-se com um golpe na cabeça, que Afrodite lhe acertava com os nós dos dedos.

- Alôu! Faz favor, vai! Seria ótimo saber onde _você_ tá nos metendo! – O sueco pendurava-se no banco da frente. No volante, Shura lançava um olhar sério.

- Velho – O espanhol começou, após virar-se para frente. – Aquele cara não me parecia ser qualquer um. Isso tá estranho.

Mask bufou de modo quase infantil.

- Tá bom, vocês venceram. Eles são a máfia da Grécia, por mais estranho que isso seja! Há três anos, os filhos da mãe vieram pra cá, pra América. O problema é que eles pisaram no território de uma das maiores filiais da máfia italiana. Os dois disputando no mercado negro, daí a rixa ficou foda. Eu tinha vinte anos e tava no meio dessa merda toda. Arrumei encrenca com um pessoal da máfia italiana, uns folgados malditos, e quase me apagaram. Fui jogado na estrada, nessa estrada – agitou o papel com vigor – e eu vi os caras gregos chegando perto. Nem pensei em nada, mais ferrado do que eu já tava...!

Afrodite e Shura o ouviam em silêncio. A boca do sueco formava um perfeito O de espanto.

- E então que foi o pior. Tentei até me fingir de morto, mas alguém me viu e veio até mim. Lembro que aquele _figlio de uma cagna_ me chutou na perna, diabo. Acho que eu xinguei, não lembro bem, tinha recebido uma pancada na cabeça. Só sei que acordei no hospital, com aquela luz forte na cara e aquele cheiro nojento de remédio. Tava muito tonto, vendo em dobro. Tentei até sentar, mas não conseguia me mexer. Sei lá que droga tinham me dado.

"Não deu um minuto e uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, perguntando como eu tava. Acho que nem consegui falar. Mas estava acordado, e nisso a enfermeira saiu do quarto. Eu olhei em volta de novo e pensei: 'Eu devia estar morto, o que é isso? '."

"E então a mulher entrou de novo, mas vinha um cara junto com ela. Dois, na verdade. Era um cara e um moleque, pelo que eu vi, devia ter uns 17 anos. Maior cara de pivete. Eles olhavam pra mim, e eu não entendia nada. O cara mais velho então pediu pra enfermeira sair, e ficamos os três lá no quarto. E eu tentando manter os olhos bem abertos."

"– E não é que tá vivo? – O pivete aproximou-se da cama, curioso, com sua voz estranha de quem há pouco engrossara. Me irritei com isso; o que é, tenho cara de bicho pra ficar olhando, pensei."

"- Vaso ruim não quebra. – Disse o mais velho, que pelo que percebi, ficou olhando para as persianas da janela. Tentei mais uma vez me erguer em meus cotovelos, um pouco rápido demais."

"- Que merda é essa? Quem são vocês? – Tudo embaçou e eu escorreguei de novo até deitar. Vi o pivete rir de mim, mas eu tava tão chapado de analgésico que nem reagi."

"O cara mais velho se aproximou da cama, e parecia preocupado. Se apresentou como Kanon e perguntou como eu tinha ido parar ali, todo ferrado, no meio da estrada. 'Me bati até cansar e me joguei no mato. Me pegaram, seu idiota! ', eu disse. Mas se eu pegasse os malditos que fizeram aquilo, ah, te juro, no mínimo quebrava todos os ossos."

- Então era aquele cara do restaurante? – Interrompeu Afrodite, que ouvia atentamente.

- Antes não fosse. Seria melhor ter morrido, mas ia dar numa merda maior. Os caras da minha equipe me jogaram bem naquela estrada, e ia dar na cara que quem tinha me matado eram os gregos. Claro que Kanon percebeu isso, e na época conseguiu convencer o chefe deles a me tirar dali. E então me mandaram pro hospital.

- Foi boa – resmungou Shura ao girar o volante.

- Só fizeram isso pra não virar uma guerra entre as máfias. Dá o maior trabalho quando esse tipo de coisa acontece. E também pra me acolher, porque era óbvio que pra minha antiga equipe eu não ia voltar. Só se fosse pra arrancarem a minha cabeça.

"Aceitei ficar por lá por uns tempos, enquanto ainda tava meio aleijado. Assim que me recuperei me fizeram passar por um teste."

- Que tipo de teste?

- Treinar o filho do chefe, que era aquele pivete que ficou me encarando no hospital. O moleque nem sabia segurar uma arma – Mask riu com gosto, bem irônico. – Até achei estranho que tivessem enfiado o garoto na máfia tão cedo, mas como um dia ia encabeçar a equipe, precisava aprender.

- Então era "dele" que vocês tavam falando? – Perguntou Afrodite, estalando os dedos.

- Gênio! – O outro ironizou. – Deve ter uns vinte anos agora, no máximo. Sei lá. Quero só ver no que isso vai dar.

E se calou pelo resto do caminho, parecendo bem pensativo. Afrodite resolveu não perguntar mais. Shura permaneceu impassível como sempre, mas seus olhos anuviados denunciavam estarem imersos em pensamentos.

-x-

Como haviam acertado, às oito horas em ponto Mask apareceu com seus companheiros, numa pontualidade quase inglesa. Shura estacionou o carro roubado na lateral da estrada, onde carros estavam estacionados. A noite estava especialmente fria, e até úmida, diga-se de passagem. Se não fosse pelos faróis dos carros, estariam numa escuridão muito densa, uma vez que faltava iluminação naquele trecho da estrada. Local perfeito para um comércio clandestino.

Kanon veio receber os rapazes. Ele vestia um pesado casaco preto, e os cabelos estavam presos.

- Sabia que viriam.

- O que quer que a gente faça?

Kanon pôs as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para os outros carros parados ali perto.

- Estão vendo aqueles carros? – Não esperou resposta – Tem mercadoria importante no porta-malas de um deles, mas os dois têm que atravessar. Mask já sabe o que os espera no caminho. – E lançou um olhar para o italiano. Este riu meio nervoso.

- Começamos bem, hein? – E sorriu sem humor.

- É só atravessar, não é? Então não tem problema. – Comentou Afrodite, como quem tentava quebrar a tensão. Porém ninguém respondeu, e Mask se afastou com um olhar obstinado em direção ao carro prateado que estava encostado na margem oposta. Shura fez o mesmo, indo para o carro preto que estava estacionado atrás do carro prata.

- Se fosse apenas atravessar eu não teria chamado vocês. – Kanon meneou com a cabeça em direção dos veículos. – Mandei por umas armas nos bancos da frente, por precaução.

Afrodite franziu as sobrancelhas e acenou repetidamente com a cabeça. Afastou-se do grego, caminhando em passos rápidos em direção dos carros. Shura já dava a partida no carro, a fumaça era soprada pelo escapamento. No outro carro, Mask recebia instruções de um dos capangas, que lhe entregava um antigo _walkie-talkie_, apenas para manter contato. Assim que recebeu o aparelho, Mask jogou-o para Afrodite que se aproximava.

- Segura isso aí, que eu vou dirigir.

Afrodite murmurou um "Okay" baixo enquanto dava a volta no carro. Mask abriu de supetão a porta do motorista e sentou-se. As chaves já estavam em seu lugar, esperando para dar vida ao motor.

- Mask.

Kanon vinha e abaixava-se junto à janela.

- Já sabe o que fazer. – Levantou e estapeou o capô do carro, afastando-se em seguida. No mesmo instante o motor do carro prata roncou e deu a partida, fazendo cantar os pneus. O carro preto saiu logo atrás.

Assim que saíram, Afrodite testou o _walkie-talkie_. Shura respondeu, numa voz estranhamente chiada, e desligou. A noite ainda parecia calma e silenciosa por trás do roncar macio do motor. A densa mata sacudia à medida que os carros passavam.

De repente um terceiro carro entrou na estrada. Outros dois o seguiam. No meio da sinfonia de motores um estalido metálico chamou a atenção de Mask e Afrodite. O carro preto de Shura emparelhou-os na estrada estreita, e puderam vê-lo puxar o _walkie-talkie_:

- _Estão atirando, andem logo!_

Afrodite lembrou-se das armas e as encontrou exatamente sobre o banco traseiro. Puxou uma espingarda reluzente e ia preparar-se para atirar quando o vidro de trás espatifou-se em mil pedaços.

- Droga! Filho de uma vaca!

Esbarrando em Mask – que quase perdera o controle da direção – Afrodite saltou para o banco traseiro e chutou os restos do vidro da janela. Posicionou o cano da arma na base de borracha e deu o primeiro tiro. Conseguiu ouvir de longe o vidro do primeiro carro estourar.

À esquerda Shura virava-se com freqüência para mirar um tiro no segundo carro enquanto baleavam seu porta-malas. Um projétil atravessou o banco da carona, e novamente Shura tentou, em vão, acertar uns tiros na direção dos perseguidores. Pois bem, se é o que querem!

Um golpe violento de volante lançou o carro preto para fora da estrada, perdendo-se em meio à mata. Afrodite gritou ao vê-lo sumir. Mask, que havia acompanhado a cena pelo retrovisor, agarrou o _walkie-talkie_ abandonado no banco da carona. Dois dos carros também saíram à caça do espanhol.

- Shura! Responde, seu idiota!

O aparelho só chiou. Mask soltou um verdadeiro rosnado e jogou o _walkie-talkie_ no banco novamente. Afrodite abaixou-se para alimentar a espingarda de munição.

- Droga, Mask, o...!

- _Cazzo_! Continua atirando! Anda!

O sueco levantou-se e mirou novamente. Foi só o estampido da arma e o barulho estrondoso do carro mais próximo rolando pelo asfalto. O tiro acertara um dos pneus. Afrodite ia xingar de exaltação, porém sentiu um ardor violento no braço esquerdo e o sangue jorrar. A bala varou a porta da carona após passar de raspão em Afrodite. Mask espiou por cima do ombro e viu o amigo contorcer-se. E só faltava mais um carro.

Pisou fundo no freio após gritar para o amigo se segurar. A pancada foi absurda; a frente do carro perseguidor enterrou-se no escapamento do carro prata, erguendo-o do chão e arrebentando o porta-malas. No entanto, o teto do outro carro pendia para o lado preso somente por uma dobra metálica frágil. A frente era irreconhecível. O motorista estava morto.

Mask chutou a porta do carro e saltou do banco. Sua testa sangrava horrivelmente, mas ia sobreviver, com certeza; cuspiu sangue sobre o outro carro. Um gemido saía do carro prata, e Mask teve de quebrar a janela que restava. Pôde ver Afrodite embolado no meio de parafernálias metálicas.

- Tudo bem? – Sentiu a própria cabeça doer ao franzir a testa. O loiro levantou o rosto, ainda bonito com uns leves arranhões nas bochecha e queixo. Sua voz fraca disse que sim, só que não consegui respirar. Mask usou de muita paciência e habilidade para tirar o amigo de lá. Sentiu uma espécie de alívio ao ver que Afrodite estava bem, não muito ferido, mas só um pouco tonto.

- Aperta isso aí – Resmungou, acenando o queixo em direção ao ferimento de bala. Afrodite não respondeu, apenas cobriu o corte com a mão e fez uma leve careta. Juntou-se a Mask no meio da estrada, olhou os estragos.

- Acho que fazia parte do plano entregar os carros inteiros. Né? – Riu baixinho, mas conteve-se ao sentir uma pontada nas costelas.

- Foda-se, estamos vivos. – Mask cuspiu sangue novamente.

- Mas o Shura...

Mask baixou os olhos, vendo a gasolina escorrer para perto deles. Afastou Afrodite dali, levando-o para a beira da estrada.

Sobressaltaram-se ao ouvir um carro se aproximando.

- As armas estão no carro! Merda! – Mask xingou, fechando o semblante. Estavam ferrados. A noite pareceu mais fria.

Os faróis lampejaram no meio da grama alta e os cegou. O carro parou a poucos metros deles, e o motorista saltou do veículo.

Como Mask desejou ter uma arma na mão! Seria um tolo se recuasse para perto dos destroços do outro carro, então permaneceu quieto. Ainda estava cego pela luz dos faróis brancos, e em silêncio esperou sentir um projétil atravessar qualquer parte de seu corpo ferido.

Mas não sentiu nada. Ouviu uma exclamação vinda de Afrodite, e então ousou estreitar os olhos quando uma figura escura recortou as luzes agressivas do carro.

- Pro carro. – Foi só o que a voz imponente de Shura disse. Mask olhou-o e piscou, como se estivesse conferindo se não estava louco. No final, abriu um sorriso debochado e gargalhou.

Em poucos segundos estavam disparando pela estrada. A noite pareceu silenciosa de novo, e o mato nas laterais da estrada começou a diminuir. Não demorou muito para o carro preto atingir a estrada principal calmamente e seguir para seu destino. A missão estava concluída.

_Continua._

N/A: Desta vez me superei mesmo. Mais de 3.500 palavras segundo o Word! Nem acredito.

Espero mesmo que tenham gostado. Fico muito feliz em ver que as pessoas acompanham, e isso me estimula muito! E acabou saindo o que saiu.

Até a próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

**Flashback**

_Jogou o carro para fora da estrada, e tudo o que seus faróis mostravam era mato. Shura pisou fundo no acelerador e o velocímetro acusou cento e oitenta quilômetros por hora. A brisa alfinetava sua pele ao passar pela janela; eram o rugido do vento e o chiado irritante do _walkie-talkie_ no fundo do banco traseiro.  
><em>

_- Shura! Responde, seu idiota!_

_ E desligou. Shura podia ouvir os carros se aproximando no mesmo instante em que invadiu um campo aberto. Pequenas elevações faziam os três carros voarem e pousarem com estrondo. O carro preto estava a uns cinquenta metros de vantagem._

_ Com um barulho horrível, o veículo rodopiou num perfeito ângulo de trezentos e sessenta graus e disparou contra os carros perseguidores. Shura esgueirou-se para fora da janela puxando consigo uma submetralhadora. A primeira rajada barulhenta de balas arrancou tufos da grama e atingiu finalmente a placa do carro perseguidor, o farol e o capô; rasgou o metal fervente e explodiu o motor. Uma falha no terreno fez o carro em chamas girar no ar e cair de encontro à lataria do outro veículo. No mesmo instante, Shura jogou o volante para a esquerda, escapando por pouco da grande massa de metal incandescente. Parou o carro a tempo de ver uma segunda explosão iluminar a noite com um clarão alaranjado. O carro preto finalmente partiu, não demorando a alcançar a estrada._

**Fim do Flashback**

No final da estrada, um comboio de carros os aguardava; devia ser uns dois ou três veículos no total. Como se nascesse da escuridão, uma sombra negra do que fora o carro usado por Shura deslizou por trás da luz forte do farol. O retrovisor dianteiro direito estava pendurado por um resto de dobradiça de cobre exposta e chamuscada; o vidro do lado esquerdo do passageiro estava espatifado, assim como havia na janela do fundo um buraco largo de onde saíam rachadura ao longo do vidro. Cacos caíam sobre o colo de Afrodite, que estava largado no banco traseiro enquanto pressionava o ferimento do braço com a mão.

No banco da carona, Mask não parava de passar a mão na própria testa, como se tivesse prazer em ver seu sangue brilhar em seus dedos. O único que saíra ileso fora Shura, que reduzia neste momento a velocidade do veículo.

O carro preto parou próximo aos demais. Mais armas foram erguidas para eles, porém um aceno do líder os fez recuar. Shura e Mask saíram do carro.

Não se surpreenderam ao ver que Kanon novamente os recebia.

- Muito bom. Bom trabalho – parou em frente aos rapazes. Virou o rosto para Mask. - Pelo menos voltou quase inteiro – e riu, olhando para o fundo corte em sua testa.

- Cadê a grana? – O italiano falou sem rodeios. O sorriso de Kanon murchou aos poucos.

- Entendi. A entrega?

Mask apertou os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Depois de ser perseguido por um bando de carniceiros armados e de destruir o carro de aluguel, esquecera-se completamente da entrega.

- Deve estar no carro – respondeu. Se desse sorte...

- Eu torceria para que a entrega não esteja no outro carro se eu fosse você.

Mask estreitou os olhos e estralou os dedos, desejando ter uma arma em mãos. Kanon prosseguiu:

-... Exatamente porque era o seu pagamento no porta-malas. – E sorriu.

- Filho de uma... – E o italiano se afastou a passos largos em direção ao carro preto. Kanon estendeu a mão para Shura – que apertou forte – e elogiou-os pelo trabalho.

Ao passar pelo carro, Mask viu Afrodite sentado no banco com os pés apoiados no asfalto. Parecia mais pálido que de costume, mas não lhe deu muita atenção. O italiano dirigiu-se para o porta-malas que já estava destrancado devido aos tiros na traseira. Bastou um puxão para erguer a porta.

Mask suspirou e se inclinou para pegar uma maleta prateada que estava jogada ali. Abriu as travas só para conferir os milhares de dólares.

- É só o começo. – Disse Kanon, repentinamente surgindo atrás dele. – Só sugiro que não destrua outro carro na próxima vez.

Mask virou-se para ele com um sorriso zombeteiro. Kanon estendeu-lhe a mão e o italiano a apertou após fechar a maleta.

* * *

><p>- Cinco mil pra cada um. – Anunciou Mask enquanto contava o dinheiro sobre a mesa de estar.<p>

- Só? – Disse Afrodite. O loiro estava estirado num dos sofás segurando uma bolsa de gelo contra a cabeça. Um de seus ombros estava enfaixado – dava para perceber por baixo da manga da camiseta. Mask olhou-o com uma leve censura.

- Por enquanto. E vê se não reclama, seu fresco, que as coisas são assim mesmo. – Respondeu. Ignorou o dedo médio que Afrodite lhe mostrara. Pela milésima vez passou a mão pela costura do corte em sua testa. Não foi lá tão fundo, mas sangrou que foi uma beleza. Junto com Afrodite, foi arrastado por Shura na noite anterior até a farmácia mais próxima sem dar quaisquer explicações ao pasmo atendente.

- Falando em fresco – interrompeu Shura. – O que não tem nada a ver, na verdade... alguém tem que levar as roupas pra lavanderia.

- Tenho compromisso – Mask levantou-se de repente, levando a maleta. – Vou depositar nas nossas contas.

Afrodite e Shura disseram um "não" em uníssono sem querer.

- Eu cuido disso. – O espanhol se propôs. – Até porque, sou o mais honesto desse lugar. – Sorriu ao ver a expressão irritadiça do italiano.

- Mas não vou pra lavanderia, _cazzo_. – Mask desconversou, jogando a maleta para Shura.

- Pode deixar que eu vou – Afrodite levantou a mão. – Já, já, eu vou.

- Então vai. – Mask ia saindo da sala, mas soltou a pérola: - é pra levar, não pra ficar cheirando cueca, não.

E se esquivou de uma almofada.

* * *

><p>Afrodite ia bufando pela calçada, levando o saco de roupas sujas sobre o ombro bom. As pessoas que passavam por ele não deixavam da olhar o rapaz belo e furioso, cujas roupas elegantes contrastavam totalmente com o saco às costas.<p>

A lavanderia estava a dois quarteirões da casa dos rapazes, e quase sempre era Afrodite o encarregado de levar a roupa suja. Todas as vezes que ia para lá encontrava uma funcionária trintona e simpática que lhe sorria – não deu outra, assim que Afrodite entrou.

- Bom dia! – Ela disse, inconscientemente empinando os seios.

- Bom dia – o rapaz sorriu a seu modo educado. – Eu trouxe as... – e colocou o grande saco sobre o balcão. A atendente cheia de sorrisinhos, disse-lhe que aguardasse um pouco.

"O.K., então", pensou Afrodite, virando-se para a direita. Cantarolava distraído até que uma moça, que vinha em direção ao balcão, o fez esquecer-se do verso seguinte.

Ela parecia familiar. Os cabelos ondulados que caíam até pouco abaixo dos ombros estreitos apresentavam um brilho esverdeado de tintura artificial sob a cor natural castanha. O pescoço bem desenhado tinha sobre a pele clara uma discreta tatuagem em desenhos de flores, cujo caule se alongava ao longo da nuca. Os olhos também castanhos eram emoldurados por longos cílios escuros e maquiagem sóbria. Um batom discreto enfeitava os lábios sérios. Os ombros eram estreitos e seu corpo era proporcional, de altura mediana, seios e quadris compatíveis. Algo nela prendeu os olhos azuis de Afrodite.

Ela parou a alguns palmos deles e tinha um papel amarelado em mãos. A atendente veio a ela.

- Srta. Natasha, bom dia!

- Bom dia – a voz dela era agradável como um sino. – Vim pegar as roupas.

- Sim, sim – respondeu a atendente, se retirando com o saco de roupas de Afrodite. Este olhava sorrateiramente para a moça, que mexia distraidamente no papel que trazia.

Um lapso fez Afrodite reconhecê-la; se tratava de uma das mocinhas com quem dançara naquela festa, há uns dias. Incrível como as pessoas são diferentes; no entanto um segundo olhar o fez pensar que a moça era realmente bonita, aos seus olhos.

Foi surpreendido pelos olhos castanhos que pousaram em si, e Afrodite esquecera-se de sentir vergonha. A tal Natasha olhou-o de longe, desviou o rosto e voltou a encará-lo, estreitando os olhos, pensando, talvez, que o reconhecia.

Afrodite tomou a iniciativa da conversa, e a moça o recebeu até de um modo afetivo, como se o conhecesse havia tempos.

- Bom saber que mora aqui por perto – disse ele.

- Faz dois meses que me mudei. Você também mora por aqui?

Ele fez que sim, alegou que morava "por aqueles lados". Cautela era lei em seu mundo, desde sempre.

Porém, esse senso se perdeu muito fácil; Natasha era uma moça agradável e simpática, parecia ser segura de si e tinha um quê de adolescência recém-perdida. Não devia ter mais que 25 anos. Imediatamente uma sensação de formigamento no corpo, que crescia pelo quadril e ramificava em forma de calor até – todas – as extremidades de seu corpo, arrebatou Afrodite e cresceu dentro dele.

Conversaram por um tempinho, até que a funcionária da lavanderia apareceu com duas trouxas imensas, entupidas de roupa limpa. Natasha tentou apanhá-las, mas elas excediam o limite de seus braços, e fraquejou.

- Roupa do mês inteiro... – ela riu, parecendo sem graça enquanto abraçava uma das trouxas sob a axila.

- Quer ajuda? – Afrodite abriu o melhor sorriso que tinha; algo nele o fez mover-se para ajudá-la. Educadamente, a moça recusou.

- Insisto. – Ele disse. – Não vai me atrapalhar, eu prometo.

Afrodite tomou uma das trouxas e pendurou-a sobre o ombro.

Não estava tão pesado, mas não custava fazer um agrado a uma moça como Natasha. A mocinha pagou à lavandeira que, antes de deixá-los ir, empurrou para Afrodite um boleto para lembrar-lhe de recolher seus pertences na semana seguinte. O loiro jogou o papel dobrado no bolso da calça e retirou-se acompanhado por Natasha.

Foram conversando animadamente pelo caminho – que não era longo, apenas a alguma esquinas dali, umas ruas a serem transpostas. Afrodite gostou do bom-humor dela, do riso espontâneo, assim como gostara da involuntária dança de seu quadril feminino.

Chegaram ao local onde ela morava; era um prédio cinzento e meio desgastado, com as janelas de alumínio voltadas para a rua barulhenta. Como previsto, não havia elevador, e foram três longos lances de escada em largos caracóis para alcançar o apartamento. Afrodite segurou sem esforço as duas trouxas enquanto Natasha trabalhava com o molho de chaves diante da fechadura.

O local era pequeno, porém, confortável. Dispunha de três pequenos cômodos – sala, cozinho e quarto, com uma suíte simples. Natasha, com educação, pediu ao loiro para entrar e deixar as roupas na cozinha.

- Como posso agradecer? – Ela sorriu; era possível perceber o leve rubor em suas bochechas causado pelo esforço de subir as escadas e, acima de tudo, ser ajudada por um rapaz tão cavalheiro.

- Não precisa, sério. – Afrodite retribuiu o sorriso, permitindo-se apoiar no batente da porta divisória dos cômodos. – Mas eu aceito beber alguma coisa.

A moça riu e estapeou a própria cabeça. Pediu um minuto para ir até a geladeira. De lá tirou uma garrafa meio cheia de vinho e a pôs sobre a pia, junto de dois copos. Encheu um deles enquanto comentava:

- Ganhei esse vinho no meu aniversário, fim do mês retrasado. Sorte que ainda tem! – E entregou o copo ao convidado; em seguida, servia-se de um gole em seu próprio copo.

- Pena não ter te conhecido antes, poderia ter vindo na festa. – Afrodite fez uma careta triste, projetando o lábio inferior manchado de vinho.

- Mas pensa pelo lado bom – disse ela. – Estamos aqui, não estamos?

Afrodite sentiu as próprias retinas dilatarem-se quando Natasha virou-se de frente para ele, apoiada na pia e com as mãos postadas na borda de mármore. Num movimento casual, o loiro terminou de beber o vinho e adiantou-se para a pia, para frente de Natasha e depositou seu copo ao lado do dela. Assim, de tão perto, podia-se perceber deliciosamente a diferença de quase um palmo de altura entre eles. Mas Afrodite estava muito próximo, com as costas recurvadas e o rosto inclinado em direção ao dela, enquanto Natasha erguia o queixo para alcançar os lábios tintos de vinho.

De imediato a moça entreabriu a boca em busca de maior contato, e Afrodite não recusou; colou os lábios nos dela e penetrou com a língua sem dar chances. A princípio tímida, Natasha respondeu ao beijo de Afrodite com movimentos lentos; porém, o vinho deve ter aquecido seu sangue tanto quanto o inteiro contato do corpo rígido do loiro, e então a moça enlaçou o pescoço de Afrodite com os próprios braços e entrelaçando propositalmente os dedos nos longos cabelos dele.

As mãos de Afrodite deslizavam pela cintura moldada da moça, as omoplatas e as costas que eram pequenas em suas mãos. Sugava com avidez os lábios dela, e invadia-lhe a boca com vontade. Sem desfazer-se do beijo, desceu as mãos pelos quadris arredondados de Natasha, deixando as palmas pousarem sobre seu bumbum, e os longos dedos engancharem-se em suas coxas para erguê-la e sentá-la sobre a pia. Instintivamente, o rapaz postou-se entre as coxas macias.

A falta de ar se interpôs, e Afrodite desceu o rosto para mordiscar o pescoço da moça, beijar-lhe a tatuagem delicada. Natasha respirava muito rapidamente, seus seios subindo e descendo contra o tórax de Afrodite. Os lábios do loiro iam de encontro ao ombro da moça, e suas mãos buscavam tirar-lhe o casaco. O mesmo Natasha fazia; Afrodite desgrudou dela apenas para despir o blazer escuro. Com uma estranha impaciência, ele agarrava as bordas da blusa dela e a puxava para cima. Natasha o puxou pela gola da camisa e sussurrou a palavra "quarto" depois de um selinho.

Afrodite ergueu-a nos braços e tirou-a da cozinha. Não foi difícil encontrar o quarto, e sem demoras o loiro deitou a amante sobre a cama de solteiro. Pouco depois, as roupas, junto com os calçados, estavam largadas em quaisquer cantos do quarto. A boca de Afrodite percorria o corpo de Natasha, beijando toda sua pele, suas curvas e suas imperfeições – invisíveis aos olhos dele. O rapaz ardia em chamas, o membro ereto apertado sob o tecido da cueca; a boca de Natasha novamente procurou a sua, e permitiu que seu corpo fosse despido da lingerie discreta.

Uma fina camada de suor salgado cobria os corpos dos amantes. Natasha abandonou-se no colchão, e Afrodite impunha-se sobre ela no ápice da masculinidade. A moça teve de apertar os lençóis com as mãos e morder os próprios lábios quando sentiu a penetração. As mãos de Afrodite eram firmes em seus quadris, e este sussurrava com voz rouca:

- Olha para mim, linda.

Os ruídos dos gemidos e dos corpos debatendo-se aumentavam a aura erótica e a libido do ato. Espasmos corriam por seus membros quando atingiram o orgasmo – primeiro, Afrodite, seguido de Natasha. Ofegantes, espremeram-se na cama de solteiro. A moça deitou-se sobre o peito suado do amante. Pela primeira vez seus olhos perceberam o ombro de Afrodite enfaixado em gaze e esparadrapos.

- O que foi isso, gato...?

Ele não respondeu; estava exausto, tinha o péssimo de cair no sono após o sexo. A última coisa que viu, antes das pálpebras cerrarem, foi Natasha inclinar-se para ele e beijar-lhe carinhosa e demoradamente o ferimento.

* * *

><p>- Faz quanto tempo que ele saiu?<p>

- Sei lá – Mask deu de ombros enquanto rodopiava o relógio de pulso com o dedo indicador. – Depois vê se dá um toque no celular dele, porque temos que sair mais tarde. Kanon me ligou.

- Hm – fez o espanhol. – Entendi.

O italiano reclinou-se no sofá, apoiando a nuca no encosto. Bocejou de puro tédio. Sentado próximo aos seus pés estava Shura, lustrando umas pistolas antigas. Doía só de ver o brilho do cano, do tambor metálico – é, o rapaz era meticuloso com seus pertences. Quando se tratava de suas armas, então...

Mask quase cochilava, a boca aberta e o pomo-de-adão sobressalente. Um sono desgraçado, pensou ele, antes de embarcar num sonho de meia hora. Nem acordou com o toque do celular de Shura antes que o espanhol saltasse de onde estava para atender na cozinha.

- Liguei numa hora errada? – Disse a voz feminina.

- Não. Eu já ia te ligar, desculpa. – Respondeu Shura. Ele inclinava-se para frente como quem não quisesse ser ouvido. – Como vão as coisas?

* * *

><p>O ruidoso celular começou a esganiçar no meio do quartinho. Acordando assustado, Afrodite tateou as próprias calças que pendiam à esquerda da cama.<p>

- Alô.

Enquanto sentava na beirada da cama, ouvia Mask resmungando no outro lado.

- Tá, entendi.

E desligou. Não se mexeu quando sentiu as mãos de Natasha em seu abdômen ao abraçá-lo; Afrodite jogou a cabeça para trás, encontrando o rosto da moça sobre seu ombro. Trocaram um selinho.

- Me liga depois? – Disse ela, baixando o queixo para depositar os lábios entreabertos no pescoço de Afrodite.

- Claro. – Ele deixou-se abandonar no colo de Natasha. Os dedos dela corriam por seus cabelos louros. Porém, a contragosto, Afrodite desfez do abraço dela para ir vestir-se. Viu Natasha fazer o mesmo, e tentou ignorar uma pontadinha de desejo ainda recente.

A moça o acompanhou até a porta, cujo batente sustentou as espáduas de Afrodite quando este se despedia de Natasha com um beijo. Com um meio sorriso, Afrodite afastou-se em direção à leva decrescente de degraus em caracol, evitando buscar o par de olhos castanhos brilhantes às suas costas.

* * *

><p>- Cheguei.<p>

- Mask já ia mandar o FBI atrás de você. – Zombou Shura, que entrou na sala no exato instante em que Afrodite chegou.

- _Cazzo – _O italiano ainda estava largado no sofá. – Te empresto o GPS na próxima vez que atravessar a rua, ok?

Afrodite despiu o blazer e pendurou-o atrás da porta.

- Recuso o GPS; preferia ter ficado por lá.

- Na lavanderia? – Mask deu um sorrisinho zombeteiro, percebendo a discreta marca sombreada no pescoço alvo do amigo. – Quero saber onde é, hein.

Afrodite riu com malícia.

- Pra que, pra cheirar cueca?

O riso congelou no rosto de Mask, e derreteu aos poucos enquanto o loiro saía para o banheiro. Shura mexia com insistência no celular.

Assim que Afrodite prendeu-se no banheiro para tomar um banho, Mask levantou-se e chutou a porta, sem abri-la.

- Não enrola! Às quatro vamos sair. Tá me ouvindo?

A voz abafada confirmou.

* * *

><p>- Então, vamos finalmente saber quem é o tal chefe do negócio? – Afrodite estava sentado no banco traseiro da vã, com os pés escorados na janela aberta e mexendo com insistência na aba do boné que usava.<p>

- Isso aí. – Mask tragou o cigarro por vários segundos e jorrou a fumaça pelas narinas.

- Não precisa ficar ansioso. – Shura cutucou Mask, que o ignorou.

- A próxima rua, à direita.

Shura deu meio volta no volante e entrou por uma rua movimentada. Assim que estacionou, um homem ofereceu-se para guardar o carro no grande edifício no qual o trio haveria de entrar. Mask o reconheceu, e induziu um desconfiado Shura a entregar-lhe as chaves.

Um segundo funcionário, uniformizado, adiantou-se para abrir as portas de vidro do _hall_ de entrada. Local bem iluminado, piso de mármore claro intercalado por uma longa faixa escura de um brilhoso conjunto de ladrilhos de cobalto azulado que despontava do portão de vidro até uma escadaria curta, subindo pelos poucos degraus e terminava aos pés de um elevador. À esquerda, próximo a um jardim de inverno cerceado por degraus lapidados, encontrava-se uma bancada de madeira lustrosa abrigando uma recepcionista ruiva e sardenta. À direita, pouco viram, pois um terceiro homem, de camisa azul engomada e calças sociais claras, cujo cabelo castanho quase louro pendia ao longo das espáduas largas preso por um rabo de cavalo frouxo.

- Olha só quem veio buscar a gente! – Mask gesticulou abertamente com a mão em direção ao homem que se postara diante do trio.

- Sou pago pra isso. – Kanon brincou ao estender a mão para cumprimentar um por um. – Vamos lá, para a cobertura.

Logo estavam os quatro homens subindo pelo elevador, rodeados por uma atmosfera de silêncio e tensão. Mask e Shura pareciam feitos de pedra; Afrodite observava o cubículo espelhado onde se encontravam; Kanon simplesmente acompanhava, com o queixo erguido, os números digitais que simbolizavam os andares.

Com uma campainha antiquada, o elevador se abriu após parar no vigésimo sétimo andar. Um largo corredor se estendia por uns oito metros; o piso simples cor de creme em grandes ladrilhos se encerrava à beira de uma única porta, feita de carvalho, tinta de um brilho avermelhado pelo verniz caro; a maçaneta redonda e escura à esquerda, e a baixo dela uma fechadura banhada em ouro.

Kanon tomou a dianteira, fazendo um movimento para tirar as chaves do bolso da calça. A fechadura estalou assim que o homem meteu-lhe a chave e girou o pulso. A porta, que parecia mais leve do que era, deslizou com lentidão ao longo do seu ângulo de abertura. Kanon entrou e pediu que os rapazes o seguissem.

Era espantosa a dimensão da sala de estar. O teto era sustentado por grossas colunas de mármore Greco-romanas postadas nos quatro cantos do enorme aposento, e um pilar se erguia do centro do piso de mármore italiano. Entre duas das colunas, uma estante gigantesca ocupava toda a parede, e suas prateleiras escuras abrigavam todo o tipo de coisa: inúmeros retratos de família, velhas medalhas e troféus encardidos, centenas de CDs enfileirados, um potente aparelho de som que, somado às suas caixas, ocupava um bom trecho da estante; uns poucos livros estavam empilhados sobre um velho tabuleiro de xadrez de madeira bem talhada e conservada. Sobre as extremidades da estante pendiam longas samambaias, cujas folhas e cipós enroscavam-se nas largas colunas de mármores dando-lhes um ar quase clássico. Sobre o móvel, contrastando com tudo, estava, arrumada sobre um encalço de cobre luzente, uma espingarda de cano longo e fino, banhada em ouro branco, cujo tambor refletia a forte luz das lâmpadas econômicas.

Do outro lado, um sofá escuro de couro em "L" escorava-se numa das colunas; acima dele, pendurado na parede branca, havia um quadro hercúleo, de prováveis três metros de comprimento e molduras de bronze enegrecido. A imagem em questão se tratava de uma paisagem mediterrânea. A perspectiva dava a impressão de um campo de dimensão infinita, serpenteando sobre morros e vales verdes, e por eles corriam fileiras de parreiras muito bem detalhadas, cujos caules e folhas retorcidos, e frutos vermelhos muito vivos estendiam-se ao longo da paisagem até tornarem-se finas linhas cor de vinho e sumirem no horizonte. O céu era azul opaco, e as nuvens abstratas não possuíam formas.

É melhor deixar por aqui a descrição, antes que o leitor durma. Afrodite olhou a tudo com a boca entreaberta, e até tirou o boné que trazia no cocuruto, como uma forma de respeito. Shura e Mask não deram atenção ao ambiente. Detrás do pilar central surgiu um segurança de feições quadradas, sustentando nos braços fortes uma submetralhadora soviética.

Kanon ergueu as mãos assim que o cano da arma ameaçou levantar-se. O segurança o reconheceu, mas manteve os olhinhos desconfiados sobre os desconhecidos.

- Deixem as armas. – Ele sussurrou, empinando o queixo em direção a uma prateleira vazia da estante. Shura ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem reagir, e Mask bufou antes de tirar as duas pistolas do cinto. Afrodite suspirou e se desfez de seu simples 38. O espanhol foi o último. Colocou sua Magnum reluzente ao lado das demais com um gesto relutante, quase infantil.

- Sigam-me – disse Kanon, dando uns passos para frente.

O trio o acompanhou por um corredor curto e largo; a última das três portas à direita era o seu alvo, e, segundo Kanon, ali era o escritório do antigo líder da máfia, e também o local onde o atual chefe os aguardava.

O escritório era do tamanho de um quarto modesto de solteiro. Os móveis pareciam ser caros: a escrivaninha, a estante de livros, os grandes vasos de cerâmica e o divã sobre o qual um jovem descansava, com seu corpo arqueado e as longas pernas dobradas em folgados ângulos.

No mínimo, era uma figura peculiar. Os olhos azuis, que vislumbravam algum ponto invisível à sua frente, eram emoldurados por sobrancelhas louras, espessas e naturalmente bem desenhadas, posicionadas no baixo da testa mediana. Uma volumosa cascata dourada de cabelos ondulados caía sobre os ombros fortes. O nariz era proporcional, sem desfigurar seu rosto, tinha as abas estreitas e levemente arrebitadas. A boca, mesmo com os lábios um pouco rachados, completava o ar supostamente angelical do rosto jovem de vinte anos.

O rapaz levantou-se do divã, mas não se adiantou em direção aos recém-chegados. Olhava para Mask com um sorrisinho quase debochado. O italiano deu um passo à frente e apertou a mão que se estendera para ele.

- Continua com cara de moleque. – Mask estapeou o ombro do rapaz, amigavelmente.

- Há quanto tempo, "Mestre". – O rapaz fez uso dum tom muito sarcástico na última palavra.

Os homens trocaram tapas e risos. Mask voltou-se para os companheiros, meio perdidos, e apresentou-lhes o rapaz.

- Pode me chamar de Milo. Sou o chefe atual da família.

Após cumprimentá-los, sentou-se novamente no divã.

- Kanon?

O mais velho tomou a dianteira, postando-se entre Milo e os demais.

- Diga.

- Eles podem mesmo fazer o que eu quero que façam? – E lançou um olhar para Mask, sem rodeios.

- Não se esqueça de quem te ensinou a atirar, filhinho. – Brincou o italiano, fora de hora.

- É claro – Kanon interrompeu – que sim.

- Ótimo. – Milo cruzou os calcanhares sobre o divã. Tirou do criado-mudo ao seu lado um cigarro de marca cara e o acendeu. Sob o silêncio e a expectativa, tragou demoradamente o tabaco e jorrou-o numa forma quase vulgar. – Um... antigo colega do meu pai... – deu uma pausa. – Tá devendo uma grana boa. Mas o cara não quer pagar, agora que o velho morreu.

Outra pausa. Tragou novamente o cigarro e o colocou encaixado num belíssimo cinzeiro de vidro.

- Daqui a um mês ele vai fazer uma festa, no cassino dele. – Deu uma risadinha. – Kanon depois explica melhor. Eu quero que vocês peguem a minha grana de volta, com juros e correção monetária.

Rindo sozinho da própria zombaria, ergueu-se num impulso lento e quase lânguido, erguendo o corpo comprido. Umedeceu os lábios rachados antes de terminar.

- E dêem cabo no velho.

_Continua._

**N/A:** Uou, finalmente acabou esse capítulo. Fui escrevendo, achando que tava curto, e escrevi, escrevi, escrevi... ops! 4.500 palavras! Acho que vou deixar de me importar com isso.

À D. Tenie F. Shirou:

Espero que tenha gostado, já que foi inédito pra você. **#ironia**. Agradeço a paciência, e o apoio!


	5. Chapter 5

CAP **V**

- Tudo certo.

Afrodite passara a manhã e a madrugada inteiras em frente ao computador. Apresentava umas leves olheiras, resultantes de seu trabalho fatigante.

Mask parou atrás dele, olhando da tela para o loiro, e de Afrodite para o dispositivo encostado sobre a escrivaninha, conectado ao gabinete por um cabo USB – nomes que o italiano não fazia a menor questão de saber. Bocejou ao ver o que lhe pareciam hieróglifos no monitor do computador.

- O que é que você tava fazendo, por mal que lhe pergunte? – Mask encostou-se no batente da porta, e serviu-se de um gole da cerveja em lata que trazia na mão.

Afrodite largou-se na poltrona e passou a mão pelo rosto exausto.

- Eu... consegui acessar um satélite local através de um programa, e por meio do IP. do computador dele, rastreei e consegui...

- Seja direto, faça o favor. – Mask o olhava como quem escutava chinês tradicional.

- Peguei o mapa do cassino que a gente vai invadir semana que vem. Sem ninguém me barrar. Sou um gênio, pode falar. – Afrodite riu, enquanto inclinava-se sobre o encosto da poltrona e espreguiçava-se como um gato.

- Você é um idiota. - Respondeu o outro, arrancando risos de ambos.

Nesse instante, aparecia Shura, com umas sacolinhas plásticas em mãos, onde carregava as compras da semana.

- Perdi a piada?

- Perdeu, meu velho. – Mask espiou por cima do ombro, dando mais uma risada. Shura deu-lhes as costas e foi até a cozinha. Pôs as sacolas sobre a mesa e sacou o celular, retirando-se para a sacada para fazer uma ligação.

- Então. – Afrodite se ajeitou na poltrona, passando a mão no couro cabeludo. - Já armamos o plano, o Shura tá a par das coisas... Falta o quê?

- Os disfarces. – Mask terminou a cerveja.

- Oh, _shit_. – Afrodite se inclinou até tocar o teclado com a testa. – Eu não queria fazer isso, eu realmente não queria...

- Pára de reclamar e vai fazer as unhas, madame. – Mask saiu rindo do amigo. Afrodite não se moveu, revirou os olhos ali como estava mesmo. Suspirou pesadamente quando desconectou o cabo do gabinete. Apanhou seu _iPad_ e fuçou por uns instantes, testando o _software _que acabara de criar e transferir. É, estava tudo certinho.

Uma semana, era o que faltava. Mask e Shura já rodearam o lugar, tiraram umas informações, calcularam horários, e Afrodite já havia invadido o sistema de câmeras do local. Era só esperar o dia e a hora. Os preparativos estavam praticamente concluídos.

Coisa simples.

* * *

><p>Uma limusine preta deslizou fazendo a curva pela esquina, em meio a muitos outros carros de mesmo nível. A rua estava infestada de veículos caros, pessoas bem vestidas em smokings impecáveis e vestidos brilhantes, e lampejos do neon do prédio reluziam nas centenas peças de jóias que adornavam pescoços, orelhas e pulsos.<p>

O cassino mais famoso da cidade realizava um evento comemorando seus 15 anos de existência. Pessoas influentes e ricas acomodavam-se aos formigueiros nos salões de jogos. Os cavalheiros, mesmo os mais distintos, se arriscavam nos jogos de azar, apostando nos dados seus carros, apartamentos, e até mesmo suas vidas. As moças cochichavam entre si sobre os solteiros desejáveis dali; até mesmo as casadas esticavam os olhos para os moços mais novos que seus cônjuges sessentões. Garçons e outros tipos de funcionários desdenhavam as leis da física, conseguindo passar por lugares tão apertados e ainda sustentando bandejas enormes e pesadas com _drinks_ e aperitivos sem derrubar um tantinho que fosse. Maiores que as máquinas de caça-níqueis, seguranças armários postavam-se nos cantos, olhando por baixo das lentes de seus óculos _rayban_ escuros e vigiando quaisquer movimentos estranhos.

Cada figura chamava mais atenção que a outra. A limusine preta, que há pouco estacionara em frente ao cassino, era bem mais discreta do que a moça que punha o primeiro pé na calçada cinzenta. Muito alta e loira, era de óbvia origem escandinava; o corpo era esguio e bem moldado no vestido de cetim azul escuro tomara-que-caia que se fechava numa gola elegante em formato de colar, deixando à mostra as costas. Os cabelos muito louros estavam presos num coque dificílimo, caindo em cachos volumosos e perfeitos sobre os ombros alvos e magros. A maquiagem realçava os olhos azuis muito claros, e coloria num rosa ingênuo os lábios cujo sorriso era quase lânguido.

* * *

><p><strong>FlashBack<strong>

_- Cara, acho que eu _nunca_ vou parar de rir. – Dizia Mask, enxugando as lágrimas que caíam do canto dos olhos enquanto dirigia._

_ - Quero ver você rindo quando eu arrancar os dentes da sua boca. – Afrodite não parecia muito feliz. A roupa apertava bastante, ainda mais com o enchimento que quase o esmagava. – Aposto como você ia ficar muito mais sensual nesse vestido._

_ - Nem pensa nisso. Aliás, se esses peitos fossem seus mesmo, e não tivesse a ferramenta aí, eu até considerava._

_ - Espero que você não esteja falando sério._

_ - Não mesmo. Olha, tamos chegando._

_ - Já vi; espera aí, vou calçar os sapatos. Salto é uma merd..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fim do FlashBack<strong>

Um rapaz saía do compartimento ao lado da moça, depois de ordenar algo ao motorista. O acompanhante da loira – rapaz alto e forte, de cabelos e olhos muito escuros, com um cavanhaque vistoso – dava a ela o braço, não recusado. A moça era tão alta, e ainda sustentada por um salto de tamanho razoável, que fazia o pobre moço ao seu lado parecer pequeno. No entanto, isso era só detalhe; seu belíssimo rosto chamava tanta atenção quanto às curvas insinuadas no cetim apertado.

Assim que entraram, muitos pescoços entortaram. Afrodite sentia Mask rir discretamente ao seu lado, e lançava-lhe olhares de censura. Trabalho era trabalho, não era?

Ambos entraram em tensão ao ver um homem vindo na direção deles. Era de idade, e dono de uma barba branca e espessa e uma fisionomia corpulenta. Apresentou-se como Mitsumasa Kido, o dono do cassino, e dava boas vindas aos convidados desconhecidos.

- Giancarlo Cazzignaro, _signore_! – Mask deu a mão, e afetando os trejeitos italianos, sacudiu com vigor o punho do outro.

- Claro, claro. Mitsumasa Kido. – O dono do local forçou um sorriso cordial antes de esticar os olhos orientais para a moça à sua frente. – E essa bela jovem...?

- Linnea Cazzignaro, sou esposa do Giancarlo! – Afrodite ofereceu a mão e se apresentou com uma voz fina e meiga. Mask teve que virar o rosto para não rir na cara deles.

- Homem de sorte, Cazzignaro! Não é todo dia que encontra uma jóia rara dessas.

Afrodite deu uma risada muito alta e digna de uma madame espalhafatosa, com direito a trejeitos femininos e tudo. Mask quis acompanhá-lo,só para debochar, mas conteve-se. O velho Kido não percebeu – pois parecia não conseguir desviar os olhos da "bela" Linnea – e os convidou a juntarem-se aos indivíduos mais ilustres dali.

- Meus caros, viram a situação da bolsa de Londres? – Dizia um.

- Nem fale disso. Meu assistente está vigiando a de Tóquio enquanto estou aqui!

- _Santo Dio_! – Mask veio puxando conversa. – Acabamos de voltar de Nova Iorque. Consegui vender umas ótimas ações!

A conversa rendeu uns quarenta minutos de um assunto quase interminável, onde homens de negócio pareciam entreter-se. Mask teve de fazer o papel do "marido trouxa", porque os olhares que Mitsumasa lançava sobre Afrodite – Linnea, Linnea! – eram óbvios. O italiano esperava a continuidade do plano, começava a ficar ansioso.

O celular tocou, e Mask – ou Giancarlo – atendeu-o e afastou-se do grupo em alguns passos. Parecia exaltado, e meio preocupado. Voltou até o círculo onde se encontrava e anunciou ter que se ausentar por umas horas.

- O _signore_ pode cuidar da minha pequena, de minha Linnea, _signore_ Kido? – Disse Mask, usando a melhor cara de pau que tinha.

- Ah, mas é mesmo uma pena. – Disse Kido, apertando a mão que Mask oferecia e dando uns tapas cordiais no ombro do mesmo.

Afrodite, percebendo o sinal do companheiro, pôs dramaticamente a mão enluvada sobre o seio artificial enquanto seus lábios formavam um perfeito "O". Despediram-se rápido, Afrodite espanou o smoking de Mask imitando o carinho de esposa e logo o plano estava em ação.

Enquanto o loiro estava lá dentro "fazendo a social", Mask disparou para fora do cassino, apanhou a limusine e deu umas voltas no bairro. Acabou por estacionar a um quarteirão dali, e, tirando os disfarces, penetrou num terreno baldio nos fundos do cassino e bateu com insistência numa porta de acesso somente dos empregados. Um moreno alto, vestindo roupas de garçom, atendeu-o.

- Tudo certo? – Perguntou o italiano.

- É só esperar pelo Afrodite. – Confirmou Shura, desfazendo a gravata borboleta. – Estamos sozinhos. Ali naquela caixa tem os equipamentos – apontou uma caixa média encostada no canto – e entraremos por ali.

Mask olhou para onde Shura lhe apontava. Invadir pela tubulação de ar, não é? Muito original.

- É o que temos.

* * *

><p>- Ah, o trabalho do meu marido é assim mesmo! – Afrodite estava aos risinhos com os outros. Em seguida, fingia uma careta de desapontamento. – Pensei que íamos nos divertir hoje, mas...<p>

- Não se preocupe, minha querida! – Mitsumasa sorriu-lhe, e pôs a mão nas costas da "moça", perto da altura do cóccix. Afrodite teve que conter uma pontadinha de irritação.

- Ah, eu... Eu... – mordeu os lábios, meio nervoso. – Eu... preciso... preciso ir... ao toalete... Desculpa! Coisa de mulher! – Deu mais uma risadinha e se afastou dando um tchauzinho. Longe o suficiente, revirou os olhos e sussurrou com sua voz grave e normal – Velho filho de uma put...!

Dentro do banheiro, verificou se não havia ninguém lá dentro. Perfeito. Afrodite tirou da bolsinha o _iPad_ que trabalhara na outra semana; cutucou a tela sensível e acessou alguns arquivos essenciais. Apanhou o celular, que vibrava ao receber uma ligação.

Ao atender, ouviu uma risadinha.

- Um pio sobre o meu disfarce e eu...!

- Calma, _impiastro_. Atrapalhei alguma coisa entre você e o velho safado? – Mask começou a rir em voz baixa.

- Ele tá quase passando a mão na minha bunda! Não quero nem lembrar disso. – Afrodite pressionou a ponte do nariz. Assim que alguns arquivos piscaram na tela do dispositivo, o moço suspirou e apoiou o celular no ombro. – Acabei de te mandar, é um mapa. Conseguiu receber?

- Arrã. – A voz de Mask estava mais baixa.

- Marquei em vermelho o trecho que vocês têm que seguir a partir da despensa.

- Tamos aqui.

- Perfeito. Agora andem logo, que eu tenho pouco tempo aqui.

Assim que Mask ia responder, Afrodite soltou uma exclamação aguda e começou a dizer coisas desconexas sobre vestidos e jóias. Dois minutos depois o loiro explicou-lhe que uma mulher acabara de entrar no banheiro. O italiano teve ímpetos de rir, mas Shura o cutucou no tornozelo para que voltasse a se arrastar pela tubulação.

Afrodite trancou-se numa das cabines, bufando, para evitar ser visto de novo. O velho que o esperasse; era hora de trabalho.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, Mask seguia à frente de Shura; ia andando arrastado pelo apertado cano, mas como era largo o suficiente para a passagem de um homem, pouca era a dificuldade dessa etapa. O italiano seguia o mapa traçado pelo amigo, com Shura, literalmente, em seu encalço. Seguiram uns bons minutos até encontrarem o estrado metálico por onde entrariam no aposento.<p>

"Dá um segundo pra eu cortar as câmeras... isso. Podem ir." Sussurrou Afrodite.

Um golpe forte de cotovelo mandou o estrado para o piso onde Mask e Shura aterrissaram. De imediato, apontaram as armas, equipadas com silenciador e lanternas, para quaisquer cantos. Vazio. As câmeras pendiam moles junto ao teto.

Mask fez sinal para que Shura o acompanhasse. Não demoraram a encontrar a porta grande e pesadona do cofre.

"Andem, caras. Acharam o cofre?"

- Sim – Mask sussurrou em resposta. Baixou a arma enquanto Shura o cobria, dando-lhe as costas e mirando no corredor. – A senha, qual a senha?

- Que mané senha. – O loiro riu baixinho, meio nervoso, no outro lado da linha. – Faz assim: pega aquele cabo que te dei, pluga no seu aparelho e conecta no local onde passa o cartão.

- Tá certo.

- Só um minuto.

Assim que Mask fez o que lhe fora pedido, viu seu próprio_ iPad_ piscar várias vezes como se alguém estivesse usando. Era Afrodite, que conseguira raquear o dispositivo do companheiro e inserir um aplicativo que descobria qualquer tipo de senha em trinta segundos. Milhares de dígitos correram na tela digital do cofre em instantes. Mask suava frio; parecia demorar uma eternidade.

As travas do cofre deslizaram devagar assim que a senha foi encontrada. Mask puxou a pesada porta e espiou. O italiano soltou um longo assovio. O cofre, cujo tamanho era devido à grossura das paredes de chumbo revestido, abrigava em seu interior uma espécie de um aparelho eletrônico, retangular, preso ao fundo do cofre. Alguns _plugs,_ em pinos fêmeas, estavam dispostos paralelamente, cada qual com sua função. Mask foi guiado por Afrodite para conectar um dos cabos na entrada USB. Era um dispositivo que acessava a fortuna de Mitsumasa Kido.

Enquanto isso, Shura dava as costas a Mask, carregando a pistola à altura do ombro, para conferir a segurança da sala. Mask observou novamente o trabalho de Afrodite, que fazia a transferência do dinheiro do cassino para uma conta fantasma. Assim que pensou em respirar de alívio quando o processo foi concluído, percebeu o movimento de Shura recuando.

- Tem gente vindo. – Disse ele, parando ao lado do comparsa.

Mask teve de ser ágil para fechar o cofre sem barulho; porém, o zíper da mala de dinheiro emperrou, e na ânsia de consertá-lo, o puxão foi ruidoso. Ao fundo, o ruído harmonioso de mocassins cautelosos se aproximava da sala do cofre; não havia nenhum lugar para fugir, ou se esconder. A adrenalina se espalhou por todo o corpo de Mask antes que tocasse o punho do revólver preso no cinto.

O ritmo dos passos cessou, e os bandidos respiraram tensão. Num décimo de segundo, um capanga muito alto saltou de trás da quina da parede, sacando uma arma. No entanto, o revólver de Shura foi mais rápido e acertou o segurança na mão, desarmando-o. No segundo seguinte, Mask tirou a arma do cinto e cravou duas balas no peito do segurança. O corpo caiu com estrondo.

- Rápido – rosnou Mask, correndo até o homem caído e arrastando-o pelo chão. – Me ajuda a colocar ele no cofre.

* * *

><p>Afrodite ouviu o barulho, e desligou o telefone. Agora, mais que nunca, tinha que ir fazer o papel de isca! Explodiu pela cabine do banheiro, assustando outra moça, e saiu finalmente do banheiro. Mitsumasa olhou diretamente em sua direção, abrindo um sorrisinho nojento.<p>

Foi até ele, tentando manter um sorriso de desculpas.

- Mil perdões pela minha demora...

- Não tem problema, minha jovem. – O velho voltou-se para Afrodite, novamente apossando-se de sua cintura com a mão gorda.

O loiro precisou contar mentalmente até dez.

- Coisa de mulher.

- Entendo muito bem. – Disse Kido, trazendo em seguida Afrodite para o balcão do bar.

Afrodite teve de pensar rápido. Começou a tagarelar.

- Ah, coitado do meu marido, nem nos dias de folga tem descanso! E olha que ele tinha conversado com os fornecedores, disse que ia tirar hoje só para virmos aqui... Deve ter tido algum problema com a contabilidade, ah, aquela secretária incompetente! E...

Ia disparar uma infinidade de bobagens sem pensar, incorporando a mulher faladeira; mas Kido veio falar-lhe ao ouvido.

- Mal consigo te ouvir. Melhor irmos à minha sala, poderemos conversar.

Afrodite teve um mau pressentimento na boca do estômago, porém não deixou transparecer no sorriso falso. Concordou, e aceitou o braço que Kido oferecera. Alguns seguranças desobstruíram o formigueiro de convidados para que o velho encaminhasse a "sra. Cazzignaro" até seu elevador particular.

Afrodite precisou contar os nervos enquanto Kido tamborilava os dedos em sua cintura. O elevador parecia se deslizar para cima com a típica lerdeza de momentos incômodos. No entanto, foram apenas três andares.

Saindo do elevador, um curto corredor levava a uma porta de metal. O velho Kido separou-se "da moça" para depositar a mão gorda sobre um dispositivo de LCD, onde um forte feixe de laser óptico colheu-lhe as digitais, e então a porta destrancou-se. Afrodite assistiu a isso de longe, apertando as próprias mãos à frente do corpo.

Não que fosse covarde, mas estar ali sem uma arma dava a impressão de estar entregando a própria cabeça numa bandeja.

Porém, tinha de ser frio, e tinha de continuar. Era no que pensava enquanto Kido o guiava pela mão até a sala particular.

A parede escura e aveludada sustentava uns poucos candeeiros modernos que iluminavam suficientemente o aposento. Um sofá obviamente caro cor de creme estava disposto à frente da entrada e ao lado de uma porta em persiana que dava acesso à cozinha. Adiante, uma mesa de centro, de baixo porte, feita de madeira escura e superfície de vidro; o tapete aos pés da mesa era de pele verdadeira de algum urso albino – cuja cabeça dava de frente para a entrada da sala, esbanjando os dentes longos da boca escancarada.

Afrodite sentiu-se imediatamente incomodado. Olhou com discrição ao seu redor, fingindo examinar a decoração quando na verdade vasculhava a presença de pessoas ou câmeras. Nada.

- Agora podemos ficar à vontade – Kido estendeu a mão roliça em direção ao sofá. Afrodite sentou-se, disfarçando o incômodo do enchimento. Quando Kido retirou-se para a cozinha, o loiro bolinou os próprios seios falsos para ajeitá-los.

O velho voltou com uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças. Afrodite tornou a armar-se com o melhor sorriso que tinha.

- Muita gentileza, Sr. Kido, não...

- Me chame de Mitsumasa, por favor.

- Err... Bom, não precisava. – Afrodite encolheu os ombros ao simular um gesto de timidez. Kido colocou as taças sobre a mesa de centro e encheu-as com o champanhe.

- Claro que precisa, precisamos comemorar. – O velho sentou-se.

- Ah, o cassino, não é? – Afrodite cruzou as pernas, acomodando a bolsinha sobre as coxas.

- Sim, claro. – Kido apanhou a própria taça e entregou a outra a Afrodite. – Mas também pela sua companhia, tão adorável.

Afrodite sorriu e passou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha. "Ai, meu saco!", praguejou mentalmente, contendo a vontade de revirar os olhos. Brindou com Kido, que tomou um golinho e deixou a taça sobre a mesa para dar atenção a algo mais interessante.

- Então, em que trabalha o seu marido?

- No ramo de transportes, mas não é muito divulgado. – Afrodite inventou na hora.

- Entendi. Deve ser triste para a senhorita ter que passar o tempo sozinha.

E escorregou no estofado para perto de Afrodite. Este pensou que ia ter uma síncope; colocou disfarçadamente a bolsinha ao seu lado antes que Mitsumasa encostasse a perna na sua coxa.

- Minha família é grande, quase nunca fico sozinha – Afrodite deu um sorriso meio histérico. Mitsumasa coçou a espesse barba, mas não desistiu:

- Tem filhos?

- Err, não, ainda não. – Afrodite apertou os lábios e balançou um pouco corpo, forjando uma postura meiga.

- Não parece ter, mesmo.

E Kido mediu "a moça" de alto a baixo com olhos gulosamente indiscretos. Afrodite sentiu um tampão de nervoso bloquear-lhe a garganta e virou o rosto para olhar o ambiente. Desta vez contara até vinte.

Mitsumasa voltou para a frente o rosto barbudo e estapeou as próprias coxas.

- Deus, esqueci de oferecer; quer alguma coisa, minha querida?

- Ah, não, não seria educado eu aceitar... – Afrodite jogou a isca.

- Eu insisto, por favor. Espere-me aqui, não vou demorar.

Estava fisgado. Kido deixou a própria taça sobre a mesa de centro.

Era a única chance.

Com a agilidade de um espião, o loiro tirou da bolsa duas cápsulas e abriu-as sobre a taça de Kido, despejando o conteúdo em pó na bebida. O champanhe efervesceu e voltou ao normal. Afrodite jogou as metades da cápsula vazia no fundo da bolsa e socou-a no sofá, dois segundos antes de Kido aproximar-se com petiscos do mais fino chocolate.

- Por favor, pegue um.

Encarnando o papel, Afrodite estendeu a mão e apanhou um pedaço do doce. Kido fez o mesmo, antes de apanhar a própria taça.

- Gostou?

- Sim, muito bom! – Mal sentira o gosto do doce, diante à tensão.

Viu Kido tomar um gole. O velho fez uma careta, alegando que o doce deixara o champanhe mais azedo, e virou a taça toda noutro gole. Afrodite deixou escapar um sorrisinho que Mitsumasa interpretou de outra forma. Kido pousou a taça sobre a mesa de centro e a mão livre sobre o joelho de Afrodite. No instante seguinte, como reflexo, o loiro deu um tapa barulhento na mão de Mitsumasa.

- Sr. Kido, sou uma mulher casada! – Tento consertar, em seguida forçou um sorrisinho.

Mitsumasa riu da timidez "da moça", e coçou de leve a barba, apalpando o queixo. Afrodite fez charminho, ficando mais tenso diante dos segundos de espera.

- Não precisa ter vergonha, fica só entre nós. – Disse Kido, sorrindo; em seguida, pareceu desconfortável e tornou a segurar a mandíbula. – Minha boca é... Um túmulo.

- De fato.

Afrodite observou homem à sua frente apertar a mão contra o peito e retorcer se um pouco. Em seguida a pele de seu rosto transbordava suor; os olhos amendoados estavam injetados e pareciam banhados em sangue. Kido arfava e salivava como um louco; seu corpo escorregou pelo sofá e caiu de borco no tapete branco. O velho estremeceu, convulsionou; virou-se para cima, apertando o coração com a mão em garra e ficou imóvel.

A falsa Linnea ergueu-se assim que Kido teve a última convulsão. Cutucou-o com o bico do salto para verificar se estava vivo.

- Te vejo no inferno.

Recolheu a bolsa contra si, e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Abriu a torneira da pia e molhou os olhos e as maçãs do rosto. Desfez parte do coque que sustentava seu cabelo e forjou lágrimas.

Em alguns minutos, usando toda a coragem e cara-de-pau que dispunha, alcançou o grande salão dando grandes soluços histéricos. A maquiagem propositalmente borrada dava-lhe uma aparência penosa. Afrodite atirou-se ao primeiro segurança e forçou os soluços.

- O que foi, senhora? – Perguntou o atônito segurança.

- O Sr...o Sr. Kido... ele...! Ele teve um ataque!

O segurança fez um sinal para que outros cinco fossem para a sala particular de Kido; "Linnea" punha a mão no próprio peito, soluçando e arregalando os olhos de susto.

Alguns dos seguranças voltaram afobados.

- Alguém chame a ambulância!

Afrodite soltou um lamento escandaloso, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Algumas pessoas circundaram o local, curiosas com relação ao choro descontrolado da "senhorita".

- A moça ficou assustada, melhor tirá-la daqui. – Sussurrou um segurança ao companheiro. – O velho já era!

- Melhor chamar o resgate. – Disse o outro, antes de tirar Afrodite do meio das atenções.

A ambulância não demorou a chegar. Mitsumasa Kido já estava morto, não havia nada a ser feito senão retirar seu corpo. Foi dado como diagnóstico um infarto fulminante, causado por ingestão de remédios estimulantes que aumentaram sua pressão. Era sabido que o dono do cassino era hipertenso; um descuido de remédios o levou à morte.

Em meio à confusão e aos curiosos, "Linnea" foi avisada de que seu marido viera buscá-la. Ardendo de alívio, Afrodite deu outro pequeno espetáculo de lamentos e histeria antes de enfiar-se na limusine alugada.

- O velho Kido aproveitou bem os últimos minutos? – Mask estava no banco à frente de Afrodite, no compartimento principal da limusine. Sustentava um sorriso torto e debochado.

- Só ele que aproveitou. – O loiro começava a se livrar do enchimento e dos saltos. – Pensei que vocês tinham sido pegos.

- Ah, a gente deu um jeito lá. – Mask fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. – Eles vão ter uma surpresa quando abrirem o cofre.

- Vamos logo pra casa, só quero a minha cama. – Afrodite abriu a pequena portinhola que mostrava o motorista. – Shura, falta muito?

- Não. – Respondeu o espanhol ao volante.

* * *

><p>Meia hora depois, os três já estavam de volta ao esconderijo. Mask falava ao celular com Kanon; estava empolgado. Enquanto isso, Afrodite e Shura estavam na cozinha; o louro preparava-se para abrir uma garrafa de champanhe quando Shura segurou sua mão para impedi-lo.<p>

- Olha para a janela.

Afrodite ergueu devagar os olhos e reparou, a uns vinte metros dali, encostado à sombra de uma árvore, um carro com dois passageiros. Na esquina seguinte, havia outro.

- Estão aí desde que saímos. – Sussurrou Shura.

- Polícia? – Perguntou Afrodite, recebendo um aceno do espanhol.

- Afrodite, lá para cima. – Disse um Mask que entrava de forma urgente na cozinha. Havia visto mais dois carros no quintal. – Já sabe o que fazer.

Como quem não houvesse percebido nada, o loiro afastou-se de forma natural da janela, para, em seguida, disparar escada acima. Alcançou o próprio quarto e tirou de baixo da cama um rifle de calibre 44 e colocou-se junto ao parapeito da janela, sem ser visto.

No andar de baixo, Mask arrumara-se com a submetralhadora reserva; Shura, ainda à espreita na janela, vasculhou com os olhos espertos a movimentação dos policiais. Apertou o punho do revólver quando viu um dos homens postar o tronco para fora do carro e sacar um mega-fone.

- Vocês estão cercados! Saiam da casa com as mãos na cabeça!

Com a arma numa das mãos e amparada na coxa, Mask silenciosamente destrancou a porta da casa sem abri-la, e colocou-se de ombro encostado na soleira da sala. Shura deu uns passos para trás a fim de dar a entender que se renderiam, e desembainhou a própria arma. Mask sussurrou-lhe para que subisse.

- Vocês têm dois minutos para sair do local. – Continuou o policial, no mega-fone. – Caso contrário, vamos invadir.

Em seguida, um estrondo violento de uma explosão estremeceu as paredes da casa. Shura correu para o segundo andar, e Mask segurou a maçaneta da porta com ansiedade. Mais duas explosões.

No andar de cima, Shura encontrou Afrodite recuando da janela onde estava, com seu rifle no ombro. De relance, era possível ver as massas em chamas no quintal, que um dia foram os camburões policiais. Shura encostou-se no parapeito a ponto de ver Mask dar uma carreira pelo quintal, ora apontando o cano de sua metralhadora para os policiais que restavam, ora escondendo-se atrás de destroços. Era a isca.

O espanhol deu as costas em direção ao corredor, disparou para a janela de saída de incêndio e levantou-a.

- Afrodite! _Anda te_!

Afrodite também olhava a fuga de Mask. Os outros policiais saíram de seus postos para encobrir os feridos; estavam livres as outras saídas. Quando o loiro percebeu um dos carros restantes dar a partida para perseguir o foragido, posicionou-se novamente e disparou uma bala certeira na calota do camburão. O pneu explodiu; o veículo rodopiou duas vezes, rasgando o asfalto, e bateu com tudo no poste de luz mais próximo, trazendo-o ao chão. A calçada foi coberta por fios eletrizados e nacos de concreto. Mask já estava a uns vinte metros de distância quando Afrodite largou seu rifle na cama e seguiu para onde Shura lhe gritava.

* * *

><p>Mask corria e arfava, espiando ora por cima dum ombro, ora doutro. Alguns policiais corriam atrás dele, disparando sem sucesso. Mask livrou-se da arma quando entrou num beco e precisou escalar uma parede em grades. Virou cada esquina possível para esquivar-se dos tiros e perder-se dos policiais.<p>

Numa dessas quebradas, Mask saiu numa avenida aberta; teve que passar correndo entre os carros, que ao chocarem-se, bloquearam por uns segundos o caminho dos policiais. O vento varria os cabelos do rosto do fugitivo, que não sentia mais as próprias pernas. Correu por uma praça em direção à escadaria de uma estação de metrô. Mask ia escorar-se na murada para saltar e aterrissar no meio das escadas, mas um tiro impossível raspou seu ombro e o fez rolar pelos degraus.

Os seguranças atônitos olharam o homem ferido disparar entre eles, mas antes que pensassem em segui-lo, Mask saltara sobre as catracas e disparara escada abaixo até o metrô. Os policiais, que mal se agüentavam nas pernas, acionaram os rádios pedindo reforços, porém Mask já estava metido no metrô que partia da estação.

Ignorando os curiosos que olhavam em sua direção, Mask sacou o celular do bolso e teclou uma mensagem de texto para Shura. Queria saber se estavam vivos.

_Continua._

**N/A:** Cara, dessa vez eu me empolguei de verdade!

Desculpem pela demora, e como sempre, vou demorar a postar de novo. Tô tão cansada e ocupada que sinto os neurônios escorrerem pelos ouvidos...

Espero que tenham gostado!

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:**

Espero que tenha gostado do Afrodite como hetero... afinal de contas, é sempre bom variar! Além do mais, foi bom, pra mostrar ao pessoal que deixa de ler achando que é yaoi. Shura sempre meticuloso, até demais... E sobre o Milo... hehe! Quis fazer uma apresentação especial pra esse escorpiãozinho sexy que eu adoro. Obrigada por ler, espero que continue acompanhando! Um beijo!

**SoShy:**

Bom saber que está gostando da personalidade deles! Afinal, ninguém melhor que eles pra encarnar um trio de _bad-boys_. Sobre o hentai, eu digo o seguinte: não garanto que o Afrodite seja assim transformado depois de uma tarde de sexo. Desculpe por parecer machista, mas ele ainda é homem, e "tem suas necessidades"; e se eu o colocasse junto com outras personagens da saga, como a Saori, Pandora, Marin, Shina e etc., ia ficar completamente sem par. Por isso, a O.C. . Obrigada por ter lido, um beijo, espero que continue!

Até a próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

><p><em>FlashBack<em>

Shura e Afrodite – que praguejava o vestido que nem tivera tempo de tirar – saltaram da janela para a escadaria externa ao edifício. Assim que alcançaram a calçada, depararam-se com um único vigia; mas Shura foi mais rápido e sentou-lhe uma coronhada no cocuruto com o tambor de seu revólver. Deixando o policial desmaiado escondido num latão de entulho, Shura e Afrodite seguiram a passos ágeis na direção oposta ao caminho que Mask tomara.

Apanharam um ônibus qualquer, e ao afastarem-se sem perseguição, respiraram com certo alívio.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem? – Comentou Afrodite, depois de cinco minutos de silêncio.

- Ele sempre fica. – Shura fechou momentaneamente os olhos e encostou a têmpora no vidro do ônibus.

- Acha mesmo? – Afrodite escorou a nuca na cabeceira do assento.

- Certeza.

De repente, Shura abriu os olhos e tirou o celular do bolso. Estreitou um pouco os olhos e abriu um meio sorriso. "Não falei", disse ele, mostrando as letras de Mask. Indicavam um endereço.

- Bom, vamos lá, né.

* * *

><p>O endereço enviado por Mask os levou a um bairro de classe média; lugar tranqüilo, cheio de apartamentos e sobrados pequenos. Shura e Afrodite encontraram Mask num barzinho maltrapilho, sentado junto ao balcão. Os recém-chegados sentaram-se um em cada lado do italiano.<p>

- Escapamos de novo. – Afrodite apoiou o cotovelo no balcão, e pediu uma dose pequena de aguardente.

- Como sempre... Afrodite. – Mask olhava-o. O loiro virava a bebida num gole só.

- Oi?

- Por que ainda tá de vestido? – O italiano ria maldosamente.

- Não sei, talvez porque a gente mal tinha chegado em casa e de repente invadiram a nossa casa. Não faço idéia, mesmo. – Revirou os olhos.

- Como eles conseguiram pegar a gente? – Falou Shura, pela primeira vez em dez minutos.

- Será que seguiram a gente desde o ...? – Afrodite tentou um palpite.

- Não, já estavam de tocaia desde a manhã, já falei isso. – Shura pareceu impaciente.

- Quer saber? Pelo menos a gente tá vivo, e melhor, não fomos presos. – Mask parecia satisfeito com o desfecho da fuga. – Mesmo que a gente tenha perdido a casa, as armas e a vã...

- Bem observado, gênio – ironizou Afrodite, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Agora, o que a gente faz?

- Calma lá que já dei um jeito. – Respondeu o italiano, fazendo um gesto de conciliação com as mãos. Afrodite soltou um silvo de descrença.

- Mask com seus "jeitos".

- Em caso de emergência...

* * *

><p>Já estava amanhecendo quando bateram à porta de um apartamento do prédio mais bem situado do bairro simples. As leves pancadas mal fizeram eco pelo corredor pelo corredor curtinho, e a porta castanho claro se abriu para eles. O rosto de Kanon à fresta da porta pareceu surpreso.<p>

- Polícia? – Perguntou ele, logo após fazê-los entrar e sentarem-se no sofá.

- Estavam cercando a gente desde cedo. – Mask amparou os cotovelos nos próprios joelhos enquanto falava.

- Viram vocês vindo para cá? – Kanon estava sentado no braço do sofá, olhando os três de forma preocupada.

- Não. – A resposta foi em uníssono. O mais velho soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Menos mal. E esse braço, Mask? – Kanon indicou o tecido ensangüentado na manga do italiano.

- Não vai cair não, pode ficar sossegado.

- Vou trazer umas coisas aqui; podem usar meu chuveiro, empresto umas roupas, também.

Kanon afastou-se para algum dos cômodos. Mask desconfiou; aquela postura paternalista era estranha vinda quando vinda de Kanon. Deve ter ficado desse jeito depois que o Sr. Cipriano, antigo líder da máfia grega, morreu e deixara Milo nas mãos dele, pensou o italiano enquanto franzia o cenho.

- Espero que não se importem, mas preciso de um banho, e quero tirar logo isso. – Afrodite sacudiu com impaciência os tornozelos, fazendo ondular a barra do vestido. Até Shura riu.

Kanon chegou à sala em seguida com uns esparadrapos e umas mudas de roupa. Jogou cada uma no colo de cada um. Afrodite disparou para o banheiro assim que Kanon lhe indicou o caminho.

- Por hoje vocês ficam aqui; mas vamos falar de coisa séria. – Kanon sentou-se onde estava Afrodite. – Kido?

- Já vai tarde. – Respondeu Mask com um sorrisinho, e escorava a nuca no respaldo do sofá.

- E o dinheiro?

- O Afrodite fez uns esquemas, lá. – O italiano gesticulou de forma desajeitada. – Zeramos o cofre.

- Ótimo. – O grego sorriu, satisfeito. – Um ponto pra vocês.

- Beleza. E a parte interessante? – Mask atritou a ponta dos dedos, num gesto conhecido.

- Ah, sim, tá certo. Bom, já que perderam a casa e tudo lá dentro... – Kanon fitou o outro lado da sala, pensativo. – Eu ia propor arrumar um lugar decente pra vocês, porque não vão ficar aqui pra sempre. – Riu pelo nariz, depois reassumiu uma postura séria. – Claro, e um por cento para cada um do tanto que tiraram do Kido... ou que, segundo os meus cálculos, seriam uns U$5.000.000,00.

- Cada um? – Perguntou Shura, erguendo a sobrancelha.

O sorriso de Mask foi involuntário.

- Cada um. – Confirmou Kanon.

Afrodite apareceu na sala no um tempo depois, parecendo aliviado por usar calças. – as roupas de Kanon ficaram meio folgadas nele, mas não tinha importância.

- Então, está certo. – Kanon apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e cruzou os dedos.

- Agora eu é que vou dar um jeito na minha situação. – Mask segurou a muda de roupas e levantou-se, e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Afrodite sentou-se em seu lugar vago.

- Valeu pelas roupas – disse o loiro, dobrando as mangas longas.

- Nem precisa dizer nada. – Kanon acenou com a cabeça e levantou-se. – Vou ver alguma coisa pra vocês comerem.

Assim que Kanon desapareceu do cômodo, Shura foi atrás dele. O espanhol apoiou-se de ombro na geladeira, mantendo os olhos em Kanon, que parecia nem tê-lo notado de tão entretido que estava em vasculhar as prateleiras da despensa. Mas não se sobressaltou ao ver Shura.

- Fala, meu amigo – disse o mais velho, enquanto abria a geladeira e a fechava com o joelho, uma vez que as mãos estavam ocupadas com congelados.

Shura não respondeu de imediato.

- Kanon – pronunciou o espanhol, arrumando a postura. – O que aconteceu no dia da morte do tal Sr. Cipriano? Foi testemunha?

O grego assentiu, encarando Shura com os olhos muito verdes. Pareciam assumir um brilho doloroso.

- Muito bem. Melhor eu contar a todos, de uma vez. – Foi só o que disse.

* * *

><p>Quando os três estavam devidamente limpos, trocados e alimentados, Kanon pediu a eles que se reunissem na sala de estar. O relógio de pulso de Mask apontava sete horas da manhã, e estavam todos com olheiras de cansaço.<p>

Kanon sentou-se numa poltrona em frente ao sofá onde se encontravam Mask, Shura e Afrodite, nesta ordem mesmo. O grego ainda sustentava uma expressão quase amarga, a mandíbula trincada e os olhos semicerrados.

- Bom, e aí? – Mask fez um gesto para que o outro começasse o relato.

- Como o nosso amigo Shura pediu, vou contar a vocês o que aconteceu naquela noite. Faz sete meses, mas eu me lembro perfeitamente:

"Naquele dia, tínhamos uma negociação com um grupo... não posso dizer quem são. Não vem ao caso. Era de negociadores do mercado negro, gente perigosa. O local da reunião era fora da cidade, e de madrugada a vigília era o mesmo que nada."

"No armazém abandonado onde estávamos, havia sete pessoas. Eu, o Sr. Cipriano e Milo, que insistiu para ver como era; os outros faziam parte do outro lado. Fizemos a nossa proposta, mas a reação foi negativa. A proposta deles também não era interessante para nós, e diante da resposta do Sr. Cipriano, o clima ficou tenso. Sabíamos que o local estava cheio de comparsas deles. Assim como dos nossos. No pior dos casos, morria todo mundo."

Kanon fez uma leve pausa.

"Deixamos a negociação em aberto, pedimos um tempo para pensar. Mas Milo, sentado ao meu lado, parecia agitado demais. Mask, você, principalmente, sabe com ele é impulsivo, mal pensa para agir. Na hora de ir embora, o representante do outro lado fez pouco caso com o Sr. Cipriano, e Milo reagiu mal. Tomou a frente. Quis 'peitar' o grandão de lá, e só vi uns três caras por a mão no cabo das armas. Puxei Milo pelo braço e o Sr. Cipriano pediu desculpas pelo filho; mas o estrago já estava feito, e eu sabia que tínhamos que sair dali, rápido."

Kanon respirou pesadamente. Umedeceu os lábios antes de prosseguir.

"Saímos do armazém e pude ver uma movimentação estranha. Mandei Milo embarcar no segundo carro, com os outros seguranças, em meu lugar."

"'Se eles tentarem qualquer coisa, vai ser fácil pegar vocês dois juntos. ', eu disse a eles. Milo hesitou por um instante, mas seu pai concordou comigo e mandou seguir meu conselho."

"Tudo parecia correr normalmente. Eu e o Sr. Cipriano entramos no primeiro carro e fomos embora. Discutíamos a transação quando o carro saiu da rota."

"'Ei, meu amigo, pra onde está indo? ', perguntei ao motorista."

"'É só um atalho, chefe', ele respondeu."

"Não houve tempo de dizer nada; em dois segundos, só vi o motorista sacar uma arma e em seguida meteu um tiro na cabeça do Sr. Cipriano!"

Kanon sacudiu a própria cabeça antes de continuar.

"Minha reação foi de segurar o braço do filho da mãe antes de tentar me matar! Então o carro começou a balançar e a perder o controle, deu um tranco e eu senti um tiro na minha perna." Seu rosto contorceu-se ao lembrar-se da dor lancinante que os três ali já conheciam bem.

"Consegui tirar a arma do maldito, e dei dois tiros na cabeça dele, sem pensar. Só vi o carro ir pra um barranco e capotar. Quando dei por mim, só sentia a dor, e eu tava deitado no teto do carro. O cheiro de sangue era forte, e eu saí me arrastando pela janela quebrada. O Sr. Cipriano estava morto, e o outro lá ia morrer rapidinho. Mas eu apaguei."

O silêncio voltou à sala. Kanon estava com o corpo curvado e os cotovelos amparados pelas coxas, com a expressão mais trágica que nunca. Mask encarava-o, enquanto sustentava o queixo com uma das mãos.

- E quem achou vocês? – Perguntou Afrodite, que estava displicentemente abraçado a um dos joelhos.

Kanon umedeceu os lábios antes de erguer os olhos para Afrodite.

- Pouco atrás de nós estava o nosso segundo carro... Eles nos seguiram, viram que não fomos pelo caminho de sempre. Foi o que me disseram.

- E daí em diante o Milo foi colocado como chefão de tudo, é isso? – Interrompeu Mask, inclinando o tronco sobre o respaldo do sofá, apoiando os braços no mesmo.

- Sim, é isso.

"Isso não me cheira bem", pensou o italiano.

- Bom... – Disse Kanon, levantando-se e soltando um suspiro pesado. – Vocês precisam descansar. É claro que não vão ficar aqui para sempre, então vou dar um jeito nisso. Logo pela manhã vou dar um jeito e conseguir um novo "quartel-general" pra vocês.

Afrodite riu de leve ao ouvir o termo.

- Tenho um quarto de hóspedes e os sofás, vocês se viram aí. Só me deixem dormir, porque dor de cabeça vocês já me deram o bastante. – Mas o mais velho sorriu com um jeito paternal. Então deu as costas e voltou para o próprio quarto.

Os três restantes ali na sala ficaram silenciosos, pensativos e até cansados... até que alguém perguntou:

- Quem vai dormir no quarto?

Shura disse que não se importava, mas Mask e Afrodite disputaram no "par ou ímpar". Vitória do sueco, o que levou a uma discussão.

Enquanto isso, o espanhol se retirava para a cozinha, onde sacava do bolso o celular.

- Sou eu.

- _O que aconteceu? Você demorou pra atender._

- Aconteceram alguns problemas, mas tudo resolvido.

- _Sua voz parece estranha..._

- Depois eu conto melhor, pessoalmente. Preciso ir dormir.

-... _Você que sabe. Se cuida._

- Claro.

- _Eu te amo._

Shura hesitou por um instante, espiando para a sala onde Afrodite e Mask ainda estavam entretidos na discussão. Voltou o rosto para o lado e sussurrou, antes de desligar.

- Também te amo.

_Continua_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E depois de trezentos milhões de anos, finalmente eu consegui publicar esse capítulo!

Já tive muitas versões diferentes, várias folhas perdidas... No final, hoje me acendeu uma luz divina (acho) que me ajudou e me empurrou pra caçar esse capítulo – que estava na metade – e terminá-lo. Mesmo que quase ninguém mais vá ler, já faz tanto tempo...

Desculpem pela pieguice do final, mas estou romântica ultimamente (L).

**Reviews:**

**À SoShy:**

Sobre a OC, é de uma amiga minha... Roubei só pra fazer par com o Afrodite... Sobre "ficar sem par", admito que fui um pouco prolixa e me enrolei. Eu quis dizer que nenhuma personagem do próprio anime/mangá, Saint Seiya, cairia bem com o Dite. Marin, Shina, Mino, June, Esmeralda, Saori, não sei mais... Nenhuma delas ficaria bem com o Afrodite kkk

Kido é mesmo um tarado – de que outra forma ele teria cem filhos? Ele deve ser patrocinador do Viagra do Japão... Com o perdão da piadinha. Obrigada por ler!

**À Tenie F. Shiro:**

Desculpa, desculpa, desculpaaaaaa pela demora, eu sei que enrolei taanto que perdemos totalmente o foco... Mas a continuação está aí, e já estou querendo trabalhar o fim dessa fanfic e o que é pior, comecei uma continuação para ela, já prevendo o final de _Chuva de Fogo._

Ignore as "xoxas" kkk Obrigada por ler!

**À(Ao) Alba de Peixes:**

Uma leitora nova! *-* (olhinhos brilhando) Não quero menosprezar as outras leitoras, mas a sua review me ajudou... Obrigada (olhos brilhando mais)! Vou tentar continuar o mais rápido possível, mas não prometo nada... Agora que as férias estão no fim, talvez eu fique lenta (faculdade). E mais uma vez obrigada, obrigada por ler!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap VII

Quando Afrodite acordou, eram cinco horas da tarde. Abriu devagar os olhos inchados, reconhecendo aos poucos o quarto onde estava – e sonolentamente se situando no tempo, relembrando do dia de ontem como se uma enxurrada de imagens rolasse pelo cérebro. Mas relaxou o corpo com a sensação de estar seguro (e sabia que estaria por enquanto).

Assim que saiu do quarto, encontrou Shura encostado à janela, tragando um cigarro como de costume, e Mask, esparramado no sofá de bruços, com metade do corpo caindo pelo carpete.

- Kanon deixou umas coisas aí. – Murmurou Shura, sem desviar os olhos do lado de fora. Afrodite o fitou. – Lá, na cozinha.

Sobre o balcão estavam deixados um bule de café morno, um saco de pães franceses frescos e manteiga. O sueco apanhou uma das xícaras sobre a pia e despejou uma pequena quantia de café. Segurando a xícara pela asa, foi até a sala, estacionando ao lado de Shura, que lhe ofereceu um cigarro.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu Afrodite, prendendo o cigarro entre os dentes. Não era seu costume, mas às vezes gostava de tragar um cigarrinho. O espanhol estendeu a caixa de fósforos.

- Ontem foi por pouco. Muito pouco. – Shura cruzou os braços, saltando os músculos do peito, e apoiou o ombro na janela, enquanto Afrodite apoiava o antebraço sobre a mesma.

- É... A gente se descuidou. – Soprou a fumaça, olhando a rua. – Da próxima vez, espero estar usando calças.

Shura ergueu o canto da boca, num mínimo sorriso. Mas logo reassumiu a expressão séria de sempre.

- Eu falo sério... Estão nos seguindo. Devem saber que estamos aqui. Só estão dando um tempo. – E estreitou os olhos, como se tentasse ver atrás das paredes das outras casas.

- E eu também! – Afrodite arqueou as sobrancelhas, segurando o cigarro com dois dedos. – Vamos esperar a Bela Adormecida acordar, aí a gente conversa melhor.

- Bela Adormecida é o teu rabo – Ouvia-se a voz de Mask, que se sentara no sofá. Apertava os olhos por causa do sono.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! – Riu Afrodite, em seguida se protegendo da almofada lançada pelo italiano. – Sofázinho gostoso, né, não?! E nem é "bom dia", já são o quê?, umas cinco?

- Por aí – Resmungou Shura, empunhando o relógio.

- Minhas costas foram pro saco, já. – E ignorou uma tossida forçada de Afrodite, algo que soou parecido com "fresco". – Espero que não ter que dormir nessa merda nunca mais.  
>- E não vai precisar!<p>

Kanon acabara de chegar, sorrindo para os companheiros. Veio ao meio da sala assim que trancou a porta.

- Já arrumei tudo pra vocês. Mas claro que vai demorar um pouco... Vocês precisam sumir da vista da polícia uns dias. Uma semana, exatamente.

Shura e Afrodite jogaram os cigarros queimados fora e voltaram-se para ele. Mask limitou-se a erguer a cara irritadiça para o grego.

- Que que é?

* * *

><p>Embarcados num táxi – e vestidos com óculos, bonés, chapéus e tudo o que serve de disfarce – os três, acompanhados de Kanon, seguiam em direção à estrada.<p>

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. – Mask olhava fixamente o retrovisor, de onde podia ver Kanon ao lado do motorista. – Você vai mandar a gente lá pra casa do cacete...

- Finlândia.

- Isso aí. E pra quê?

- Tenho uns contatos lá. Vão ficar bem, é só ir para o local que anotei e deixei com o Afrodite, e não fazer absolutamente nada até receberem meu aval e puderem voltar.

- E por que deixar com a loira?

- Porque lá eles falam sueco – Respondeu Afrodite, ignorando a cutucada. – E, por um acaso, _eu_ sou sueco.

Mask revirou os olhos. Shura ficava quieto, olhando para o vidro, mas prestando atenção.

- Você vai gostar das finlandesas. – Sorriu Kanon.

- Agora falou a minha língua. Quando vamos mesmo?

- Daqui a pouco chegamos num "aeroporto particular" da família. Conseguimos uma brecha para as oito. Vão ficar umas oito horas no jato, sem fazer nenhuma parada.

- Vou fazer o que em oito horas? – Mask bufou.

- Vamos ficar bêbados e dormir. Em avião costuma ter essas coisas, né? – Sugeriu Afrodite.

- Tem. Esse nosso avião tem os melhores vinhos gregos, vão gostar.

O italiano esfregou as mãos, entusiasmado!

* * *

><p>- Não precisam se preocupar com nada. – Disse Kanon, dando um tapa amistoso no ombro de Mask. Estavam reunidos num pequeno hangar particular, e apenas aguardavam o piloto conseguir autorização de voo. – Claro, não vão se meter com a polícia de lá. E, para qualquer necessidade, usem esses nomes. – E entregou para cada um uma identidade falsa.<p>

- Perfeito. – O italiano deu uma espiada no documento e sorriu para Kanon. Estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Quando chegarem lá, um de meus homens vai estar lá para levá-los ao hotel onde vocês vão ficar. - Respondeu com um aperto.

- Certo. – Afrodite deu um aceno de cabeça, calçando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

- Acho que é só – Kanon deu de ombros. Olhou para o avião, onde percebeu o piloto acenando para que embarcassem. – Vão logo. Ainda tenho o que fazer hoje à noite. – E deu um sorriso sugestivo.

Mask foi o último a acenar assim que os três embarcaram no avião.

* * *

><p>- Juro que não queria ter visto aquilo. – Shura estava recostado no banco de trás do táxi, apertando os olhos com os dedos.<p>

- Pena que não tinha paraquedas lá. Eu pulava. – Afrodite observava a paisagem de fora, saudando silenciosamente a neve que caía como em sua terra natal.

- Eu não tinha o que fazer! – Mask dava de ombros e gesticulava com as mãos, do banco da frente do táxi.

- Andar pelado não era uma opção. – Afrodite arqueou as sobrancelhas, rindo baixinho. Em seguida, indicou ao motorista em sueco o local onde estariam hospedados. Uma cortesia de Kanon.

- Sejam sinceros, eu sou bonito. – O italiano ria, apoiando o braço na porta do carro.

* * *

><p>- <em>Vi anländer<em>. – O taxista estacionou ao lado de uma calçada parcialmente coberta de neve.

- Chegamos – Traduziu Afrodite, cutucando um Shura adormecido. Mask olhava pela janela, procurando dali o topo daquele hotel enorme. Foi o primeiro a sair do carro, fitando a fachada do prédio.

O hotel tinha seis andares e ocupava boa parte de seu quarteirão, em conjunto com as alas espaçosas em suas laterais, própria para circulação das pessoas. Era sóbrio, com acabamento marrom escuro e preto, suas colunas e vigas visivelmente bem marcadas; e o nome do local sustentado em seu topo, parcialmente deslocado para a esquerda. O sueco virou-se a tempo de ver Mask abrindo o porta-malas do táxi e Shura pagando o motorista em dólares.

O serviço do hotel veio logo atendê-los, e Afrodite tratou daquilo. Pediu ao mensageiro que levasse as três malas para dentro, pois começava a nevar novamente.

O interior era completamente diferente da fachada. Suas cores claras combinadas com revestimentos de madeira tornavam o ambiente quente e convidativo, ao contrário da impessoalidade do lado de fora. Poltronas macias estavam elegantemente posicionadas em torno de mesas baixas de centro, ora junto a lareiras decoradas em cantaria ora junto às janelas em fitas. Um belo e antigo lustre de cobre pendia do teto em frente um bar com cinco ou seis funcionários bem ocupados. Era bastante frequentado, e seus hóspedes estavam espalhados pelas poltronas.

Mask assoviou quando entrou, mas Afrodite estava perfeitamente à vontade. Já Shura, como sempre, espiava desconfiado para os lados, com seus olhinhos apertados. Em direção a eles veio um homem com mais ou menos cinqüenta anos, cujos cabelos ralos e castanhos eram penteados para trás e usava óculos pesados que davam impressão de que seu supercílio avantajado fosse ainda maior. Apresentou-se como gerente, segundo a tradução de Afrodite, e ele estava avisado da vinda deles. A suíte principal estava reservada em seus nomes, disse ele, e se encontrava na cobertura. Com um gesto contido e cavalheiresco, o gerente indicou o caminho para o elevador.

Ao chegarem ao sexto andar, o corredor era mais curto que os de demais andares, justamente por ser a cobertura. Usando a chave que receberam do gerente, Mask foi quem abriu a porta e junto um sorriso de satisfação.

O italiano estava pouco se lixando para o imenso ambiente, que era dividido em quatro quartos, uma sala de estar acoplada a uma cozinha americana com vista para a rua enevoada; caiu de braços no presente generoso que só podia ter sido de Kanon: três lindas moças – prostitutas de luxo, é claro, incluindo duas gêmeas tão louras que seus cabelos pareciam platinados – seminuas, acompanhadas de bebidas à vontade e espalhadas languidamente pelos sofás da sala.

Desta vez quem assoviou foi Afrodite, quando uma das gêmeas se aproximou dele, e ele a enlaçou pela cintura.

- Se fosse assim queria eu ser exilado o resto da vida. – E riu enquanto o amigo italiano afundava o rosto nos peitos da morena. Olhou para Shura, que puxava a aba do casaco como se procurasse algo. – Não vai aproveitar as boas-vindas?

- Eu to bem. – Desvencilhou-se, indo até a cozinha. O sueco deu de ombros e foi de braços abertos em direção às gêmeas louras, e as levou para um dos quartos. Mask nem se deu o trabalho de ir para o quarto e já começou a arrancar as poucas roupas da morena ali mesmo.

Shura tirou o celular do bolso do casaco quando se fechou num dos banheiros, e quando o ligou tinham três chamadas perdidas. Sabia bem quem era.

- _Alô?_

- Sou eu. Cheguei agora no hotel.

- _Hotel?_

- Mudança de planos. Tivemos que fugir...

- _Estou sabendo_.

O espanhol soltou um rosnado baixo.

- _Escuta, eu não tive nada a ver com aquilo._

- E como vou acreditar nisso!?

- _Tsc. Confia em mim. Sabe que eu não iria prejudicar você. Achei que soubesse disso. Além disso, sabe que só teria a perder se vocês fossem presos!_

-... Eu sei.

-_... Tudo bem. Ligue-me sempre que puder... Me preocupo muito com você. – Vozes ao fundo. – Preciso desligar. _

- Até.

E desligou, fitando o visor do celular por um instante. Voltou-se para a pia e molhou o rosto, desfazendo-se da fúria repentina que o tomara. O espanhol olhou para o espelho e soltou o ar dos pulmões com força. As coisas tinham que funcionar, pensou. Se não, estamos fodidos.

* * *

><p>Quando os três acordaram, o sol pálido já estava bem alto no céu e as prostitutas já estavam bem longe. Mask tinha dormido no sofá, com metade do corpo esticado pelo tapete, e acordou com uma ressaca daquelas. A primeira coisa que viu a própria cueca a um palmo de seu nariz.<p>

- _God dag,_ bom dia – Afrodite saiu do quarto, e olhou para a janela. – Ou melhor, boa tarde, eu acho. – E deu risada, antes de se virar a tempo de ver Mask vestindo a cueca. – Gosta mesmo de um sofá.

- Cala a boca.

Shura saía também do próprio quarto, com os cabelos molhados indicando que saíra de um banho e de uma ressaca também.

- Pedi um café da manhã. Vou sair – O espanhol agarrou o casaco que deixara na cabideira próxima à porta. – Comprar cigarro. Mask?

- Compra pra mim. – O italiano apertou os olhos com as mãos. – _Cazzo_. Merda de ressaca. Vou parar de beber. – E recebeu uma vaia e uma almofada jogada por Afrodite.

O café da manhã foi trazido pouco depois por uma camareira sardenta, que saiu mais vermelha que os cabelos com a cantada que recebeu de Mask. Shura chegou a tempo de aproveitar as últimas torradas.

À noite, Afrodite convenceu os amigos a dar uma volta, conhecer alguns bares e boates da região. Kanon os abastecera bem de coroas suecas para passar aqueles dias. Ao passar as horas, a temperatura caiu bastante, mas como não estava nevando, bons casacos de pele dariam conta do recado. Afrodite contava que, como as cidades do norte na época do verão, na Helsínquia os dias eram longos – e estava certo, pois o céu apenas aparentava estar nublado por volta das dez horas da noite. O bairro por onde passavam estava cheio de jovens turistas ou bêbados ou tirando fotos dos prédios importantes. Os bares eram bem freqüentados por lindas mulheres, mas Afrodite já alertou que moças finlandesas costumavam ter gênio forte (o que não impediu Mask de dar em cima de uma garçonete curiosa).

Após uma boa quantia de drinks e beldades, Afrodite, Mask e Shura andavam apoiados uns nos outros pelas ruas, enquanto o italiano cantarolava alguma música de sua terra. Pararam num bulevar, e todos os três se sentaram num banco de madeira sob uma nogueira frondosa. Sentado entre os amigos, Mask estendeu as pernas longas para frente e os braços sobre os ombros dos outros.

- Vocês são umas bichas. Mas eu amo vocês. – Completamente bêbado.

- Quem é a bicha aqui? – Afrodite inclinou o corpo para o lado, apoiando-se com o cotovelo na coxa quando quase deslizou pra fora do banco. Também bêbado.

- Vão começar os dois – Shura apertou a ponte do nariz.

- Não, é sério. – Mask descansou a nuca no respaldo do banco, dando uma gargalhada. – Não podia ter uns comparsas melhores. Vocês são foda.

- Claro que não. Mas você continua sendo uma bicha. – Afrodite riu.

- Sua mãe não acha.

E riram de novo, trocando aperto de mãos. Shura acendeu um cigarro e Mask roubou outro de seu maço.

- A gente devia fazer um brinde ao nosso sucesso! – O italiano se levantou, falando alto e arrastado. Tirou de dentro do casaco uma garrafa metálica e a ergueu. Deu um grito de euforia que foi acompanhado por Afrodite, que se juntou a ele com o braço erguido. Shura limitou-se a soprar a fumaça do cigarro na direção deles. Só podiam ser aqueles dois.

- Vamos ganhar muito dinheiro. – Mask apoiou-se nos ombros de Afrodite, quase derrubando os dois. – Vamos ter muitos carros... Mulheres... Vinho... Mulheres...

- Vamos ser importantes. – Afrodite jogou o italiano no banco, arrumando as próprias costas. – Seremos magnatas... Ou presidiários famosos.

Até Shura riu, antes de ficar muito sério.

- Você ta estranho... Shura.

- Eu _sou_ estranho, Mask. Você sempre me disse isso.

- É verdade. – E Mask começou a rir de novo. – Mas você tá... Mais estranho. Que o normal. Nem quis apertar as menininhas na cobertura. – Franziu a testa.

- Shura tem uma namorada, eu vi. – Afrodite sentou na grama, à frente deles, rodeando os joelhos esparsos com os cotovelos. Mask fez um ruído de deboche e apertou o amigo pelos ombros.

- Vai casar, é? Tá ficando bicha e estranho mesmo. Mas tá certo. O bom é arrumarmos a grana... Aí você fica numa boa. Vai se ajuntar e colocar uns cinco pivetes no mundo.

O espanhol afastou-se do abraço do amigo. Mas não desmentiu. Mask nem percebeu o desconforto de Shura e continuou falando sozinho.

- Sabe um lugar bonito de morar? O sul da Sicília. Perto das vinícolas. Cara, que lugar legal. Todas aquelas uvas... As italianas também, que são uma delícia...

- Calor demais – Afrodite entrou no embalo. – A Suécia é ótima, tem um bom serviço público...

Aquela ia ser uma longa noite, pensou Shura, enfiando os dedos no meio dos cabelos.

_Continua._

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Acho que não tenho nem o que falar. Dois anos inteiros sem escrever ou publicar absolutamente nada... Só tenho desculpas a pedir. São aquelas velhas histórias de quem começa a crescer e fazer faculdade, e a não ter tempo ou cabeça pra voltar aos antigos compromissos. Tentei fazer um capítulo razoável devido à minha falta... Acreditem em mim! Essa história já teve várias e várias versões na minha cabeça durante esse tempo, finais, continuações e _sidestories_, mas, caras, eu me desviei. Desculpem-me por isso. Espero que agrade, e espero não demorar dois anos pra publicar o próximo capítulo, que pretendo que seja o último.

Sou mesmo uma idiota. Perdoem-me.

PS: Quem começar a ler agora, vai perceber que mudei um pouco meu estilo. Ou talvez não.

**À Black Scorpio no Nyx**:

Desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pela hibernação de dois anos... Nem sei se lembra desta fanfic. Espero que tenha gostado. Shura anda meio misteriosinho, não é? Vai saber o que ele anda fazendo... Essas ligações misteriosas... Obrigada por ler!

**Ao** **Kaito Hatake Uchiha**:

Obrigada pelo elogio e desculpe pela ausência! Pra comer eu sugiro uma omelete de miojo que é uma delícia. É bem fácil de fazer. Obrigada por ler!

**A Kirkwall**:

Bom, não demorei 300 anos, mas foi quase isso... Tenho até vergonha de aparecer com um capitulozinho xoxo desses º_º, mas segundo meus planos, o próximo e último capítulo vai ser bem agitado (e espero que eu tome vergonha na cara de pelo menos terminar). Afrodite como hetero é muito divertido de trabalhar... Gosto de jogar com os personagens como se fossem pessoas reais, e não etéreas e cheias de floreios, por isso alguns diálogos se tornam quase piadas... Vai saber. Obrigada por ler!


End file.
